Walk With Me
by firephonixe
Summary: Zuko and Iroh ends up joining the Avatar when Zuko saves a toddler. Will They find the child's parents? Find out Iroh's past! Read to find out more! Bonding between Zuko and a kid!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, but if I did, it would be The Avatar: and the sexy Zuko, or no wait The Zuko Show. But I need Iroh, so I think the adventures of Zuko and Iroh. What was I getting at? Oh yeah, I don't own the Avatar.**

(Takes place sometime in the first season)

Aang was running from the Prince. He had to find Katara and Sokka to get out of the village.

"I have you now Avatar!" Prince Zuko cried, with a smile forming on his lips and he shot two powerful fire balls at the Avatar. Aang was able to block the first fire ball with his air bending, but the second one was too much. He fell back, and before he knew it, Zuko was on top of him.

Little did they know, Zhao and his men were already there, setting fires in people's houses setting the whole city aflame. They were too in depth of their fight to hear the people's screams when Zuko heard this particular sound.

It was a baby crying. Zuko tried to shake it out of his head, but it wouldn't go away. Zuko saw Aang's mouth open wide and looked in that direction. One of Zhao's men had set fire to a couple's house, and Zuko could hear the baby's cry coming from inside. The baby cry was a scared one. It pierced through Zuko, and he could understand it. The baby is mad, scared, and did not want to die. It wanted its mother. The couple that he took it, were the baby's parents and were crying, begging for someone to save their baby. The couple the father had a broken leg, and the mother wasn't looking too good either. Zuko felt sympathy for this family. They meant no harm, and yet they were being attacked.

"Who is that? And why are they burning these people's houses down" Aang asked, forgetting that he was just about to get caught.

"It's Zhao and his men," Zuko replied bitterly. "But I don't know why these pigs are doing this, and it must be stopped" Aang nodded in agreement, surprised.

And Zuko took off for the house with the baby crying, louder each second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, can't you tell? Thank you for the reviews from _almostinsane_ and dream _royale_. This story is actually has angst and comedy, drama, and action. **

_Why am I even doing this? _Zuko thought. He was running towards the screaming baby in a burning house. A stitch was forming on his side, but he didn't stop running. He didn't know why, but his heart was telling him to go, and he couldn't ignore it. _This baby shouldn't die, because of stupid Zhao_ and Zuko approached the house.

"Zuko!" Called out a familiar voice. Zuko looked around, and saw his Uncle running towards him. "What are you doing?" Iroh asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I have to go do something, please… just let me go." Zuko pleaded, the baby's screams were just almost unbearable. But Iroh grabbed his arm.

"You'll be throwing your life away, if you go in there. Please Zuko don't go," said Iroh, his face contorted in sadness. He couldn't bear it if his nephew died; he was like a son to him. He didn't know what he would do if Zuko died.

"I'm sorry Uncle." Zuko softly said. Zuko couldn't look his Uncle in the face, afraid to see disappointment, or sad frown. Zuko pulled away, and without turning around, he said. "Don't worry, I'll come back." And Zuko took off into the blazing building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Welcome to the Iroh and Zuko show! Naaa I'm just kidding. I don't own the Avatar. I don't own anything, wow, now I'm depressed.**

Aang had just finish putting a one of the few minor fires of the village, and at the same time, battling Zhao's soldiers. It was just too much! Aang was just about to tell Katara that it was a hopeless battle, and that they should move everyone to safety so that the people can live to build another village.

"MY BABY!"

Aang whipped his head around to the cry. He saw two parents staring at their once beautiful home, crying. But wait, what was that? A figure was running into the building? Didn't that person know that the building was on fire, and about to collapse any minute?

Aang sprinted to the two people. They were both hurt, pretty badly.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked quickly.

"My baby's in there!" The mother cried out. "And some teenager with a scar just went in!" said the father.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, and Aang turned around. "What's wrong?" Katara asked, as she ran to him, with Sokka behind her.

"A baby's in there, and I think Zuko is to!" Aang replied, looking at the building with glassy eyes.

"Zuko?" Katara and Sokka yelled surprised.

"I have to go in there to save them," Aang said, and started towards the building.

"Wait!" and Iroh approached the Avatar. "You must have faith in my nephew, Avatar. He will come back with the child."

"What? How do you know, and why would he do that?" Aang asked in confusion.

"It's because _I_ _believe_ in him, and I suppose he is doing this, is because he feels sorry for the child." And turned toward the building. "You have more important things to do right now," and Iroh nodded his head towards Zhao, who was walking towards the Avatar at quick pace. His hands on fire, quenching for power. Aang nodded, and ran towards the admiral, hoping to end this fight quickly before anyone else could get hurt.

Smoke and unbearable heat surrounded him. _This isn't as easy as I thought it would be_ Zuko thought. He could hear the child alright. "Where ARE you?" Zuko yelled, but the child continued to scream. _Yeah, like he was just going to tell you _Zuko laughed. The smoke was starting to get to him. _No! I can't give up! I made a promise to Uncle!_ And with new determination, Zuko continued to look for the child.

After going to the last room, Zuko found the child. The baby seemed to be an infant, with just a wisp of hair, but bright green eyes. Zuko rushed towards the baby, and picked what seemed to be her up. The baby immediately stopped crying, and resumed sleep. Zuko was about to leave, when something caught his eye. A toddler (boy) no more than two years old, that looked like from the Earth Kingdom was lying on the floor face down unconscious.

Zuko sighed and heaved the little boy onto his shoulder. _Ok, now let's get the hell out of here. _Zuko wrapped the children into his arms and chest to protect them from the flames. He started running, until he saw it. "Crap!" Zuko cursed. A huge fire blocked their exit. Zuko could feel the lick of the flames, and he was getting dizzy. Then all of a sudden, a beam fell from the ceiling. Zuko couldn't get out in time. He stood in fear as a fiery beam hit his head with a loud thunk. He let out a scream, and then fell to the floor, still holding the two children close to him as darkness flooded his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about some updates. I kinda left you guys hanging, but I was away for the weekend without a computer. Anyways, Thank you guys so much for the review! This is my first time doing something like this, so it's hard to get going. But your reviews keep me going! All right, I'm sure you want to know what happens to Zuko, so on with the show!**

"**_Zuko…" _**A familiar voice called out. Zuko stirred, and moaned. His head was giving him a serious headache, and he had almost trouble figuring out where he was.

"**_Get up… you must get up"_** said the voice. Zuko looked around, and realized that the two children had started crying again. The place was still burning down, and there was a woman that was standing in front of him. She had long black hair that came down to her waist. She had pale beautiful skin, with ruby lips that parted slightly. Her golden eyes looked down at him in sadness. Her long red dress swayed with her body, as she talked.

"Mother?" Zuko asked in surprise. He was still on the floor, and he couldn't get up.

"**_Yes, my son,"_** She answered, and she bent down to her beloved son.

Zuko couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen his mother since she died. "Am I-"

"**_No, you are not dead… yet. Not unless you get up and escape with the children,"_** Zuko's mother said. Her voice seemed to echo.

"I'm too weak, mother," Zuko said. Emotions came over him in waves. "I'm sorry, that I'm weak, I'm sorry I spoke out, and disobeyed." Zuko said, touching his scar, memories were flooding back. "I'm sorry".

"**_ZUKO!"_** Zuko's mother yelled, her voice turning serious. **_"You are NOT weak. You are still the Prince of Fire! Rise my Prince, rise with your honor, or you will never keep you promises…" _**

_Uncle…_ Zuko thought, and he slowly rose. His bones and muscles screamed with pain, but he ignored it, he kept his eyes on his dead mother. The two children suddenly felt like two tons.

"How can I get out?" Zuko asked his mother in despair. His mother just looked at him with soft eyes and replied.

"**_Do not worry my son; I will not let you die. Follow me Zuko. I will show you the way." _**And she glided over to a fire, and simply waved her arms making the fire bend apart, making a space that can be walked through.

And Zuko slowly followed his mother into the fire arch, following his savior.

"The building's going to collapse!" Sokka yelled. He could tell by how the house moaned and creaked.

"Zuko…" Iroh whispered. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go in and get Zuko, even if he had to die trying. He was about to run, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you crazy fire bender, but you can't go in there!" Sokka said. "I thought you said you had faith in your nephew!" Iroh looked to be in shock. _How can I lose faith so easily? _Iroh thought in shame, but he subconscious kicked in. _Easy, because you love him, and you don't want him to get killed in a fiery death._ _What should I do? _

And at that exact time, the building collapsed. Everyone, gasped, and the mother of the baby cried. Time stood still for Iroh. He couldn't think, or move. _This can't be…_ Iroh slowly bowed his head, and a tear slowly trickled down his face. _My nephew…I pray to Agni…spare his soul!_

"Hey look! Something's moving!" Katara yelled, and Iroh looked up. _Could it be?_ And he saw it. Zuko, slowly walking towards the two parents that were in both shocks. They did not know what this fire bender would do with their child. His clothes were damaged and burned, not to mention that he had various burn marks, and a huge wound on Zuko's head which was bleeding. Zuko was clutching to something on his stomach for dear life, and a toddler on his back.

When Zuko was within a foot of the baby's parents, there was no sound, except of the fires burning in the village, and the fight still going on between Aang and Zhao in the distance. Katara, and Sokka was in shock, seeing this act of kindness, was silent, and Iroh was silently thanking Agni for his nephew's return.

Zuko slowly unwrapped his arms, and held out the baby, who was miracusly untouched and silent. The mother and father grabbed the baby, and started crying. They kissed and hugged there baby, afraid of it disappearing again.

"Thank you," The father said with great gratitude. "Yes thank you. How can we ever repay you?" the mother asked.

"It was…nothing," Zuko said softly. "Oh! And before I forget-

"ZUKO!" Iroh yelled in delight and bear hugged Zuko, which was not a very good idea, since Zuko had burns all over his body, and a bad headache.

"Uncle!" Zuko chocked. "It's good to see you too! Especially when I'm not in PAIN!"

"Sorry Zuko," Iroh chuckled. "We must heal that nasty cut you have on your head,"

"Not right now," Iroh rolled his eyes. Zuko was being stubborn again as usual. "I must give you your son," Zuko implied towards the mother.

"Son?" the mother question.

"Yes, he's right… where did he go?" Zuko twirled around. The little boy was not on his back anymore, nor was nowhere in sight either.

**Where did the boy go? How should I know? Wait, I should know, shouldn't I. (Backs away from computer slowly) Ha of course I know where he is, he's right umm…. I'll be back. **

**Iroh: Pilar has currently gone to think of where the mysterious boy should be**

**Pilar: Shut Up!**

**Iroh: I mean, she knows where he is (coughing) _not_**

**Pilar: What did you say?**

**Iroh: nothing, I just need some tea to help my coughing. And also that she wants to thank storm-of-insanity and Bakubear for their wonderful reviews. **

**Pilar: Good job, now here's a cookie**

**Iroh: I don't need you're cookies! (And stomps away leaving a confused teenager with a plate of cookies)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, if I did, it would show Zuko wearing leather pants.**

**Zuko: Didn't I read that somewhere?**

**Pilar: Did you read my diary?**

**Zuko: N-noo (looking nervous), and what's with the leather pants?**

**Pilar: noooothing (whispers "It wouldn't hurt to wear them once while you're training without your shirt"), anyways, on with the show!**

("Where did he go?" Zuko asked)

"Where did who go, Zuko?" Iroh asked getting a little worried. "I think you hit your head a little hard, why don't we fix that up, and maybe some jasmine tea to-"

"Enough with the tea!" Zuko yelled. He turned to the parents, who were a little frightened how his mood changed so quickly.

"You must know," Zuko said "There was a little boy in the same room with that girl," Zuko pointed at the baby,"

"I'm sorry," the mother shook her head, "But this is my only baby," and she hugged her child again. Then from no where, came a shout, "Stand still, so I can capture you Avatar!"

Zuko whipped around again in pain, and recognized the voice at once. It was Zhao. Zuko's blood started to boil whenever he thought about him, but then fear kicked in _Zhao is going to capture the Avatar before me! NEVER! I can't let him win! I'll have to worry about the little boy later._

"Let's go Uncle! We have to capture the Avatar!" Zuko yelled, and started running in the direction of the fight between Zhao and Aang.

"Zuko! Shouldn't you rest before… aww forget it," and Iroh left the parents in a sprint to chase his nephew making sure that he doesn't over exhaust himself.

Meanwhile, Aang has been on the defense from Admiral Zhao. Zhao, unfortunately has the advantage mostly because there was fire all around them, and that whenever Aang would use his air bending, the fire's around him would get bigger because (science lessen, the more oxygen fire has, the bigger it gets). Other than that, Aang was getting very tired.

Zhao's blasts were becoming more powerful than the last. Zhao, dinged his feet into the ground and took a deep breathe. Then, he made a punch, and a wave a flames went towards Aang. Aang tried to block the attack with his staff, but it ended up being too much, and it ended up with Aang falling to the ground.

"Zhao!" Zuko yelled at the top of his breathe, just about saving Aang for Zhao was only a few feet away from him. "The Avatar is mine alone to capture!" and Zuko ran towards them, leaving a breath exhausted Uncle.

"Ahhh The _banished_ Prince Zuko," Zhao drawled. "What brings you to this pathetic and conquered town?"

"Zhao," Zuko spitted. "You know my reasons. I came for the Avatar. He is mine to capture alone. Just leave before you do any more damage."

Zhao just cocked a smile. "Of course I know your reasons, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around." Zuko growled. "But it looks like I have finally seen you're true colors. You are a traitor to the fire nation."

"I'm NOT a traitor Zhao!" Zuko yelled, and his fists flamed up again. Aang was on the ground, watching this conversation going. He had no idea what was happening, but it seemed like they hated each other. _Weird. I guess I should be thankful, that they didn't partner up to capture me._

"No traitor are you?" Zhao asked threatenely. "Look at you! You risked your life for some worthless earth kingdom baby. You're weak, and a disgrace to the Fire nation. I just wished that you're father would have just finished you off, to save everyone the agony of your life,"

Zuko's head was almost down, but then he remembered something. "NO!" Zhao stared at him. Zuko slowly was walking towards him. "I am not weak. You are the weak one. Royalty and fire runs in my blood, no matter what my father did to me. And as for the baby, you had no right to burn these people's houses down!" By this time, Katara and Sokka finally reached Aang and were helping him to get up. But they didn't run, as they usually did. They stayed and listened to this Prince's speech.

"Make you're move, because in the end, I will win for I have become stronger." Zuko finished going into a fight stance.

Zhao was not surprised that Zuko rebelled as usual. A movement caught his eye. A toddler that Zuko was carrying on his back before was walking around trying to find his mom and dad. An evil smile spread across Zhao's face and he finally said, without moving,

"Do you know why compassion, and love is such a dangerous thing, _Prince_ Zuko,"

_What is he up to? _Zuko thought. _He rarely says my royal name._ "What?" Zuko asked quickly.

Zhao created a little fire in his hands, and started to play with it, bouncing back and forth between his hands. "Love and compassion always seems to get you _burned_." Zuko gasped. He knew what Zhao was going to do, because he saw the child near him. It was the same child that he saved and vanished.

Zhao kicked towards the little boy, and flames erupted from his foot. The little boy wouldn't move, for fear froze him. Zuko ran towards the little boy. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Before the fire hit the boy, Zuko lunged for the boy, and used his back as a shield.

Zuko skidded, with parted of his back shirt burned. The little boy started poking Zuko, to wake up. And for the second time, darkness swallowed him in whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a car or my dog (technically) so how could you think I could own the Avatar? Which I don't! Anyways, on to the show! Just to let you know, my favorite characters are Zuko and Iroh (as you can tell), since the very, very beginning (like the southern air temple). To me, they are just more interesting characters and funny too.**

**Aang: Hey! I'm interesting!**

**Pilar: Yeah you're cool, but I watched and read a lot of young goody heroes that saves the day. And I'm just a little bored with it.**

**Katara: And what about Sokka and me! We get like, two lines. Sokka spoke a line more than I did.**

**Pilar: Shut up or I'll just kill you off the plot. **

**Zuko: Don't anger her, she's sick with a soar throat and she's tired.**

**Pilar: Thank you Zuko! Now why can't you guys be like Zuko? (Aang, Katara and Sokka start to protest) and now, on with the show!**

Zuko was playing with his sister, Azula in one of the palace gardens. Zuko is six, and Azula is five. They were playing hide and seek, when Zuko found a huge oak fire tree, near a deep stream

Zuko went running to find his little sister,

"Azula! Azula!" Zuko called out.

"What is it big brother?" Azula asked with her innocent eyes jumping out of a huge vase, forgetting that they were playing hide and seek. "I got sometin to show you!" little Zuko said, and they walk together hand in hand towards they great big tree.

When Azula saw the tree, she gasped and her golden eyes widen. Zuko meanwhile was thinking of a brilliant (or really stupid plan).

Zuko's gaze fell on a branch nearing the stream. Then it came to him. Zuko walked up to the great big tree, and said to his little sister, "This could be fun! We could jump off the edge of the tree, into the water!" But his little sister eyes grew with worry.

"I don't know…" she dozed off.

"Don't you remember what father said?" Zuko asked. "He said, if you want to become a great bender, you have to let go of all fear, because fear will only make you weak." And Azula nodded, for she loved to please daddy.

So Zuko stripped his shirt off, and started climbing the tree, with his hands able to find little steps in the tree. He looked like a little monkey, of how he swung from branch to branch until he got to the one near the stream. The branch was very slippery, and Zuko was having trouble standing up.

Azula stayed on the ground watching her brother. She knew this was a bad idea, but she wanted to know how strong her brother was, for she wanted to be strong too. She saw him hesitate to go into the river.

"Hey Zuzu! Don tell me you afraid?" Azula yelled to Zuko.

"Hey! I'm not-" but Zuko didn't finish his sentence because he lost his balance. Zuko started to fall, but to him, it felt like it was in a slow motion. Zuko desperately tried to grasp any branch. He was able to grab one, but after 3 seconds, it broke and Zuko fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Pain seared through him, and Azula just stood there shocked.

"Azula! Get help!" Zuko whispered, and Azula ran crying. He didn't know how long it was, until Zuko saw Uncle Iroh.

"Prince Zuko! What happened?" Uncle Iroh asked worriedly.

"I fell, Uncle" Zuko said with more tears. His eyes were puffy, and red.

"How did you fall?" Iroh inquired as he inspected Zuko's leg.

"I wanted to jump into the river from that that bbranch" Zuko sniffled and pointed to the branch he fell from.

"Why do we fall, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked, with a warm smile on his face.

"To get hurt," the hurt Prince replied.

"No, my dear boy! To learn to pick ourselves up!" Iroh said, as though it was the most obvious.

"My leg, I can't get up!" Zuko cried, especially over the fact that he couldn't get up.

"Then I will help you get up!" and Uncle Iroh swiftly picked little Zuko up, and placed him on his back (like a piggy back ride).

"What if I fall, and I can't get up again?" little Zuko asked, wiping his tears away.

"Do not worry, my nephew. I will always be there to help pick you up when you're down." Iroh cued.

"You promise?" Zuko asked with a smile forming.

"I promise!" Iroh exclaimed and Zuko started to laugh. "That's the spirit! Now, have I ever told you the story when I got a pen stuck in my ear when I was a child and you're father tried to get it out with a fishing hook?"

"No" Zuko laughed.

"Well I'll tell you, it all began when I was really bored…." And they both continued down toward the palace, with both of them smiling, and laughing. Zuko almost forgot the pain when he heard something.

"Zuko! ZUKO!"

Zuko woken up. It was just a memory in a dream. He was lying down, next to a fire. He tried to move, but his body was covered in bandages, not to mention pain. He put his hand to his head, and felt the bandages covering his head. Then it all came back to him. The crying baby, the village burning, the Avatar, the mysterious little kid… then suddenly it hit him.

"Where is he! Where is the boy? Is he all right?" Zuko asked all at once. But Iroh hushed him. "He is fine. You should be lucky you know, if the Avatar hadn't defeated Zhao and somehow conjured a huge storm cloud to put out all the fires, and insisted that you were taken care of… We could have lost you again."

Zuko took all of this in. _He saved me? Again?_ Zuko looked around him. He saw the Avatar and his companions sleeping, and the little boy was sleeping next to the water bender, using the lemur as a pillow.

"I would suggest you to rest," Iroh suggested. Zuko glared at him. "A man needs his rest," and Zuko took it for consideration for once. He was tired, and burned. He was in no shape to take the Avatar on, and plus, it was not honorable to attack an opponent when they were sleeping.

Zuko nodded, and said, "Good night Uncle,"

"Good night my nephew,"

Zuko rolled over on his side. Thinking over in that memory, wishing he could go back in time, when life seemed so peaceful, and his mother, was still alive.

**Pilar: ok, since Katara, and Sokka made me laugh in The Avatar Day, I'll let them do a little dialogue here. List the names.**

**Katara: Pilar is very happy that yummiesweeCAKES, Bakubear, storm-of-insanity and Lionessmon reviewed. She loves all of you, and wants to give you….cheese? (Pilar nods her head while holding big cards for Katara to read)**

**Sokka: you know in the beginning when you said, "Get on with the show," It's not a show, it's a story. If you can call it that!**

**Pilar: What did you say? One: it's an old saying and Two: You're DEAD! (Mysterious power starts bolting out of me and my eyes start to glow. Sokka runs away.)**

**Zuko: coward**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: **Katara: Pilar does not own Aang or the show, and not even me. **

**Zuko: If you're wondering where Pilar is, she's doing her homework, even though she should be sleeping to get rid of that cold and finish the story! (Yelling loudly enough so that I can hear)**

**Iroh: Here (hands me a cup) drink some tea. It will calm you.**

**Pilar: Thanks! (I drink the whole cup in one swig) Wow! That's some really good tea, I think I can finish my homework, and maybe some part of the story and… (I fall unconscious. Everyone is looking at me.)**

**Zuko: Uncle…what did you give her?**

**Iroh: Just some calming jasmine (Zuko gives him a look) with a little sleeping drugs mixed in. (Everyone looks at him in disbelief) OK! Fine, maybe I _accidentally_ poured the whole bottle of sleeping drugs into her tea. But look at her now! She's sleeping like a baby.**

**Aang: Iroh… the story is about to start and our author is passed out. How are we going to do the show-?**

**Sokka: Story**

**Katara: Whatever! I guess we'll just have to do the story ourselves. Ok everyone, here's the next chapter. Oh and just to let you know, this story takes place after the Blue Spirit.**

The sun, shined on Zuko's face, slowly waking him up. For the first time, Zuko didn't rise with the sun. Zuko blinked once, and then blinked again. Images were starting to focus, and Zuko could see the Avatar, sitting with his Uncle having some breakfast. _This is my chance! My honor is sitting right there! _ And Zuko got up quickly, but a little two quickly because he fell right back down again.

"Ahhh Good morning Zuko!" Iroh cheered happily.

"Avatar! Prepare to fight!" Zuko chanted and stood up again.

"Can't you give it a break? And you're in no condition to fight either," Sokka yawned.

"Shut peasant, I can still fight,"

"Zuko! I'm surprised at you! These kind children have helped you and saved your life, not to mention your little friend." Iroh picked up the little child and placed him on his lap. "It would not be very _honorable_ of you to pick a fight with these nice children." Iroh scolded lightly.

Zuko was about to burst with his mind racing. He hated it when his Uncle got through to him. Zuko started to huff and puff, with smoke coming out of his nose and mouth. Eventually he let it all out, and fire came shooting out of his mouth. Katara had her canteen ready, but before she could do anything, Zuko stomped off into the woods, muttering under his breath and taking off the bandages.

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding nephew," Iroh said smiling, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy? I thought he was going to burn off our heads!" Sokka yelled, and Katara laughed.

"So you're Zuko's Uncle?" Katara asked, finishing her breakfast.

"Yes, yes I am" Iroh replied.

"But you two seem so…different" said Aang, joining in on the conversation.

"You mean the scar?" Iroh inquired, wondering if he should tell them.

"Well, besides the obvious," Aang waving his hand. "I mean you're so…nice, cheerful, and happy. But Zuko's kinda…"

"Mean," Sokka interrupted.

"Grumpy," Katara continued.

"Sad"

"Angry"

"Evil,"

"I wouldn't say evil, now would I?" said Iroh gesturing to the little boy. "He's just, misunderstood," Aang nodded, but Katara and Sokka just sat in disbelief. Right then there Zuko reappeared.

"How far are we from the village," Zuko asked.

"The one that was burning," Aang asked. Zuko nodded curtly. "About a mile, not too far. Why?"

"We have to find this boy's home." Zuko answered. He walked over to the boy, to get a close look. The boy had a light shade green of simple clothes on. He couldn't be more than 2 years old. The boy had short, thin dark brown hair, but the strangest part about him, was that he had blue eyes.

"Where do you live?" Zuko demanded. The boy, just simply looked at him, with those piercing blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, like he's going to tell you!" Katara yelled, but then but on a sweet voice she asked the little boy, "Can you tell us where your mommy and daddy live?"

The boy didn't answer; he just looked up at Zuko with those big blue eyes.

"Zuzu!" the little boy yelled.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"Zuzu!" the boy cried out again, pointing to Zuko.

"I think he means you, Zuko," Iroh chuckled. Zuko just glared at him and just mumbled, "Great another Azula…"

"I think the boy might show you where he lives Zuko" Iroh said as he watch the little boy go over to Zuzu, and started tugging on his hand.

"It's ZUKO!" Zuko yelled at the boy. Everyone flinched, waiting for the little child to scream and cry at the Prince's meanness, but it didn't come. He just stopped what he was doing, and then swinging Zuko's arm, he said, "Zuko"

"Where do you live?" Zuko demanded.

"Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Zukoooooo" the little boy said again, smiling in delight. The Prince just sighed, and grabbed his little hand.

"I'll be back Uncle," he called out to his Uncle. Zuko started to walk with the little boy. "Do you live over there? Where do you live?" and the little boy started to lead the Prince back towards the burnt village.

As they walked, the little child would occasionally say his name. Zuko watched the boy in amazement, wondering how something would be this innocent. _If children ruled the world, it would be so peaceful_ Zuko thought, when abruptly Zuko saw the little boy start to eat a worm.

"No!" Zuko scolded. The little boy looked up confused. "You do not eat worms! They are dirty!"

"Dirty!" The little boy repeated.

"That's right dirty," Zuko repeated, and took the boy's hand.

They reached the village in about 45 minutes. It was a horrific site. Half of the village burnt down. Zuko didn't know where to start, because he didn't even know if this boy's house was burnt down.

But the boy seemed to know where to go, because he started to take off down a street. _I hope he knows where is going_ and Zuko took off after the mysterious little boy.

**Thanks for reading, stay tunned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sokka: YES! I finally get to do something useful! **

**Katara: I wanna do it!**

**Sokka: No. Pilar does not own- (Katara starts to flick water at him) anything!**

**Aang: And she would like to thank all of the review given by people. Hey, our last chapter was pretty good without Pilar.**

**Zuko: Yeah, that's coming from someone, who was barely in it. (Chaos is about, as Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka start to complain and fight)**

**Iroh: I want to do the disclaimer (bends head down)**

Zuko caught up with the little child. But the child just stopped, and looked around. _Great! He's lost!_ And Zuko stood next to him. Zuko sighed, and looked around. He saw a man, at a cart, took the little boy's hand and went to the cart.

"Excuse me sir," Zuko asked.

"What?" The old man replied nastily. "I don't sell food to fire benders like you,"

"I don't want food, you old man." Zuko replied nastily back. "I just want to know, if you know where this child's parents are."

"Why do you care?" the old man asked.

"…It's the right thing to do," said Zuko.

"Hmpf.," said the hold man, and he peered at the little boy. "Nope, ain't seen him. Now go away!" and Zuko lead the little boy away.

"Excuse me young man!" Zuko turned around. An elderly woman was half jogging half running to him. She was out of breath by the time she made it to him. "You were looking for the boy's parents?" Zuko nodded.

"I believe he was an orphan here. Gossip tells it, that there was a letter sent here in the post office that told of where the boy's parents was. It was supposed to be picked up by Mr. Chang, who's in charge of the orphanage. I believe that's how you can find out, except there's one thing…" the women explained.

"What is that?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Well… Only Mr. Chang can receive that letter, but I haven't seen him, since the fire. Very sketchy fellow, too. I don't think anyone has ever seen him much, except for me…" the old women drifted off.

"Is there a point to this?" Zuko asked annoyed. Even the little boy started to drift off.

"Of course! The point! The point is that in order to find the little boy's parents, you'll have to find his home, which the information of that is in the letter at the Post. The only way to get that information is if Mr. Chang receives it. I don't know why, but that's the way it is in this village." The old women finished rambling.

"Wow, I think I got that. Thank you." Zuko said, and he started off towards the Post, where ever it is.

"Zuko!" Iroh called out. Zuko saw Iroh running to him. "I thought I lost you. Have you found the boy's parents?"

"No, but I think I know where I can find out," Zuko told Uncle Iroh about what he had learned, as they started walking towards the Post.

"How are we going to do that?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not sure. Let me think about it." And Zuko put on his familiar pout, and started pacing back and forth, wondering what to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Aang: Hello every one! Before we start, as the Avatar, I declare that Pilar does not own me or my show!**

**Katara: Your show?**

**Aang: Well, it's called, The Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am the Avatar, and the last air bender, so yeah, it's my show. **

**Iroh: I don't know, I was kinda going for the Iroh and Zuko show**

**Zuko: How come your name goes first?**

**Iroh: Because, everyone knows that the cute and funny person always goes before the serious and angry person.**

**(I slowly start to wake up, but Iroh sees me start to wake up and hits me with a random piece of stick and knocks me out again. Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were eating some soup brought to them, by Zuko)**

**Aang: This is oddly kind of you to do for us.**

**Katara: Yeah, it's not some kind of poison in here, is it? (Sokka chugging his second bowl down)**

**Zuko: Nooo of course not. Now shut up and eat. (Everyone looks suspiciously, when all of a sudden Sokka fell asleep in his bowl.)**

**Katara: Zuko, you idiot, I'm gonna get yo-(and Katara and Aang fall asleep. Zuko drags them into a comfortable position in a hidden corner.**

**Iroh: Zuko! I'm disappointed in you!**

**Zuko: Oh, so it's ok for you to knock out Pilar (who's the author) two times, but not ok to do that my enemies?**

**Iroh: I thought they were your friends?**

**Zuko: Well I would know if you didn't knock out Pilar. (Sighs) let's just do this chapter together**

**Iroh: Great idea! Finally, we can have the whole chapter to ourselves! Now, here is the Iroh and Zuko show!**

The information to the little boy's home was in that letter, in the post office building. Zuko thought for a while, pacing back and forth. He needed some tricky, cunning plan to get to that letter. Then, it came to him. He pulled his Uncle aside. They entered the Post Office building.

"Uncle, I have an idea," Zuko whispered to Iroh. "You're name is Mr. Chang,"

"What are you doing Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Just trust me on this. You're name is Mr. Chang. Got it?" said Zuko.

"Got it"

"What's your name?" Zuko asked.

"…Mr. Chang," Iroh said.

"Good," and Zuko walked over to the post man. He was just another earth kingdom man that was short with balding grey hair. "Umm… I'm looking for a letter, which was going to the orphanage."

"I'm sorry, but only Mr. Chang can retrieve that letter, due to security matters." The worker said matter of factly.

"Why yes, of course!" Zuko said in a fake hearty voice. "You see, Mr. Chang is my Uncle, and he's standing right over there," Zuko pointed to his Uncle Iroh, who was looking at some decorative swords. (Why they would be there in a post office?)

"Then I need to speak to your…Uncle?" the worker asked Zuko.

"Why yes of course," Zuko said awkwardly. _Not good, not good! I was just hoping that he would just see Uncle and give me the letter. Please Uncle! Don't do anything stupid!_ Zuko thought. "I'll call him, and he'll come, because he is my Uncle, who is Mr. Chang," Zuko lied (very badly).

The worker just looked at Zuko suspiciously. "Mr. Chang!" Zuko called. Iroh did nothing, and he continued to look at the swords. "Mr. CHANG!" Zuko yelled this time, but still nothing happened. Zuko gave a little laugh and said to the worker, "umm… my poor Uncle Chang has lost much of his hearing," the worker just shook his head, as Zuko yelled the last time "UNCLE!"

Iroh jumped a few feet, knocking down all of the decorative words. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Why, hello my nephew!" Iroh said awkwardly, and walked towards them. "Helloooooo my name is Mr. Chang. I believe you have a dispatch for me?"

"Yes, we do sir. I just need to know you're first name." The worker said, shuffling through papers, and letters (same thing as dispatch).

"My first name?" Iroh asked.

"Yes sir,"

"…I don't know," Iroh replied, using a funny voice. Zuko slapped his forehead again.

"_I don't know_! What the hell was that?" Zuko yelled at his Uncle. They were sitting outside the post mostly due to the fact that they were thrown out. "Now how are we going to find out where to little boy lives?"

An orange and yellow figure appeared in front of Zuko. "I have an idea!" Aang said. "It might be a little tricky, but I'm pretty sure it will work. But I need you guys to stay outside. Ok?"

"Where did you come from?" Zuko asked surprised.

"I was just checking the market for some food. Are you going to let me help you or not?" Aang asked. Zuko just fumed.

"Fine, just do it!" Zuko growled, and Aang happily walked inside the building. _Like he can get it! It's almost impossible._ A few minutes later, Aang came back with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Got it" he yelled. Zuko was in shock. An angry shock.

"How did you get it?" Zuko demanded.

"Easy" Aang said. "I asked for it," Zuko, was dumbfounded.

"It couldn't have been _that_ easy," said Iroh.

"It's not!" Aang said defiantly. "You see, when you ask, you got to have the puppy eyes, just right…" Zuko started to stomp off somewhere unknown. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To find a good piece of tree to bang my head into," Zuko replied, and vanished into the forest.

**Iroh**: That was fun! We should do more chapters together Prince Zuko

**Zuko:** Yeah, I guess, but how did the Avatar get in the chapter?

**Iroh:** I woke Aang up with the same stick I used to knock out Pilar

**Pilar:** You WHAT!

Iroh and Zuko: uh ho

**Pilar:** How did I pass out for two days, and why is there a big bump on my head, and why is Aang, Katara, and Sokka knocked out on the floor? Would you like to explain to me Iroh? What happened here?

**Zuko:** Yes Uncle, what happened here? (Zuko looking innocent, and Iroh with a blank face)

**Iroh:** uhhhhhhhhhhh

**Pilar:** Yes?

**Iroh:** I don't know (Pilar gets mad and starts throwing cookies at Iroh while Iroh confesses what Zuko had done toAang, Sokka and Katara. This just getsPilar more mad, and starts pelting them with random hot dogs)

**Aang:** Umm… I guess that's it for today. Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure that Pilar would want to thank all the people that reviewed. (hot dog, nearly misses his head) Cookies and hot dogs used for evil. (shakes head) What will the world come to next?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Pilar: Hey everyone! I'm back, and I feel great! My cold is gone, and I can get on with my life. I just want to thank ColtGal, Lionessmon, Knight, Airgirl, Bakubear, and storm-of-insanity**

**Iroh: I wanna do the disclaimer! Everyone else got to do it!**

**Zuko: I didn't!**

**Pilar: Fine, you're lucky Iroh. If you weren't one of my favorite characters…**

**Iroh: Yes! Pilar does not own the Avatar, or pretty much anything else. But, we are going to start the Iroh and Zuko show**

**Zuko: Not this again…  
Iroh: Oh come on! I even made a theme song**

**Pilar: I'm going to have us go straight to the story before Iroh sings, and before I forget! I decided to put in the story of how Iroh got a pen stuck in his ear, eventually.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bang _I'm in a place _Bang_ filled with stupid people _Bang_ who can't make up their stupid minds._ Zuko was banging his head on a tree again, not too far from the campsite where his _enemies_ and Uncle were. They were arguing the best way to get the little boy to his home.

The little boy's home was about, 50 miles from where they were. It's a little town called Tong, where it is home to earth benders.

Aang was arguing how they could just fly there in about a day and a half. But Iroh pointed out that the little village Tong was also home to the Fire benders that took over the little town. As soon as Katara heard that, she suggested that they could walk to the village that it might take awhile, but at least Aang would be safe. Sokka, was on no side at all, because, he did not trust Iroh at all.

Bang "Ouch! Dammit!" Zuko cursed. Zuko's wound on his head was still sore. Then all of a sudden, Zuko felt a presence around him. He looked down and saw the little boy looking up at him. He wanted to smack himself again, the pain stopped him. _I forgot where he was! How can I just forget him!_

"You didn't hear that! I said darn it" Zuko said. But the little boy opened his mouth and said

"Dammit!" the little boy giggled.

"No! Don't say that!" Zuko hushed. _Great! I'm such a wonderful role model. His mother will kill me _he thought.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" the little boy chanted.

"No! That's a bad word. Don't you want to say darn it? It's so much better than…you know," Zuko explained. "Look, don't say that. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble with my Uncle, would you?" Zuko asked.

The little boy looked up at him and understood. Then, from inside his shirt, he pulled out a ragged teddy bear. The little boy hugged he bear, and swung side to side. _So that's where he was off to…He must of went back somewhere while we were at the Post to get his teddy bear, and yet somehow he come back to me. What a strange boy._

"Come on, we should go back to the campsite," and Zuko took the little boy's hand again and lead him the way.

"It's no fair" said Zuko. The little boy looked up questionably. "I want to go home so badly, but I can't. But you can. You can see you're mom, and dad, and home."

They were walking through the woods. It seemed so peaceful, and the boy seemed to understand everything he said. The sun hit the leaves in certain way, giving the forest a beautiful green look that seemed to wash over Zuko and the little boy.

"You see," Zuko started, not knowing why he was explaining his life to a little boy. "I was banished from my home, because I stood up for what I believed in. But I guess what I believed in was wrong. And the only way I can go back home, is to capture the Avatar, and bring him to my home. It stands against everything my mother taught me, but I'm just so tired…" Zuko explained. The little boy nodded, even thought he was probably too young to understand. But, Zuko felt better, lighter. They entered the campsite, and everyone seemed to be where he left them.

"How do you know we can trust this fire bender?" Sokka asked.

"We don't" said Aang. "But we have to decide something,"

"But my instincts-" Sokka started, but was caught off by his sister.

"What do your instincts tell you, oh great and mighty Sokka?" Katara mocked. "Your instincts are usually never right, and it seems that it's yo9ur hatred talking than your instincts." She pointed out.

Zuko made a cough, but no one heard. So he said loudly, "I'll take the little boy." Everyone made a protest.

"How can we trust you?" Katara protested.

"Yeah, why do you care about a little kid?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure, but at least I'm going to do something, rather than sit around and talk about it." Zuko answered.

"I have an idea!" Iroh finally said, and he put his cup of tea down. "What if we travel together?" Everyone's face was in shock. "It won't be for long!" Iroh added quickly. "If we just made a pact that we work together, and not hurt each other as long as we get the little boy to his home. Then, after that, we can all become enemies again if you want."

"Well, we could keep an eye on the boy, and Zuko," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah! It could be fun," Aang chipped in.

"Yeah, barrels of fun," Sokka said sarcastically. "Now, as the leader of the group-"

"Leader?" Zuko interrupted.

"Yes, leader. Now as I was saying. My instincts tells me we should just fly half way there, and land somewhere, where the village won't see Appa, and we'll walk the rest of the way." Sokka explained.

"Wow, Sokka's instincts sound actually sensible Aang" Katara mocked.

"Not a bad idea, coming from a peasant," Zuko agreed.

"Thank you," Sokka said proudly. "Hey!"

Everyone was about to pack up and get ready to put their plan into action when Iroh spoke up.

"And what about the boy?" everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Uncle? I didn't lose him…again," Zuko nervously said. He didn't want to make the others think that he was an idiot for losing a small child.

"No, not that," Iroh said, he looked down at the boy, and ruffled his brown hair. "I mean, we should give him a name. We can't just call him it, or boy." Zuko looked down at the cute little boy.

"He doesn't need a name" Zuko said flatly.

"I think you're just afraid of getting attached to the little boy, Prince Zuko," Iroh commented. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were watching the two relatives, seeing who would cave first.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Zuko snarled.

_I got him right where I want him_ Iroh thought. "Ok then, give the little boy a name," Iroh challenged.

"Fine!" Zuko yelled. "I will!" and he went a few feet away pacing, trying to think of a name.

"You just need to know the right buttons to push with my nephew," Iroh said to Katara. But, Katara was thinking of a name.

"How about, little John?" Katara suggested.

"What kind of name is that? Sounds foreign." Sokka said outraged. "He needs a warrior's name. How about…my name. Sokka junior!" Sokka suggested. Aang and Katara shook their heads. The little boy shook his head, for he was afraid of that name.

"How about Lee?" Aang suggested, but Katara shook her head.

"The name needs to describe this little boy, something simple…" she thought.

"I know what to name him," Zuko announced. Everyone looked at him. "Ping,"

"What kind of name is that?" Sokka asked.

"It means peaceful," Zuko replied. He went over to the little boy, and bent over to him, so that they were face to face. "How do you like that name Ping?" Zuko asked.

The little boy gave a wonderful smile, and clapped his hands. "Well, I guess that settles it" Aang said, and left to go start packing.

"I wanted Sokka junior," said Sokka, and he kicked a tree, but missed, and ended up kicking a rock.

"Ouch!" said Sokka, jumping up and down holding his foot.

"Dammit!" Ping yelled, and everyone stared at him.

"What did he say?" Katara asked, with her blue eyes wide.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Zuko said hurriedly covering Ping's mouth. "He said darn it, didn't you ear it?" Silence. "Umm…I'm going to go help Aang pack." And Zuko took off after Aang, making sure he took the little boy with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Pilar: Thanks for reading my story everyone!**

**Sokka: You idiot! You put a post office in the story?**

**Pilar: Shut up! I meant to only put Post, and use the same thing what the people in Harry Potter used with the owls. I'm sorry everyone.**

**Sokka: And storm-of-insanity is right! How could you lose a child?**

**Zuko: I didn't mean to! I'm not very good with children!**

**Katara: obviously**

**Sokka: I say, we all blame Pilar**

**Pilar: You better watch what you say, or else you might end up like Sailor Moon.**

**Sokka: I thought the series ended a while ago.**

**Pilar: Ha! Only the ones who believe what they are told.**

**Aang: Why what happened?**

**Pilar: Well, it happened a few days ago when Sailor Moon and I were hanging out. I was trying to do a fan fiction about her. We were coming up with ideas when she thought of something clever. You know the hand signs she makes, ever time she transforms, or before the battle starts, she has those weird hand signs?**

**Aang and Sokka: Yeah…**

**Pilar: Well, she made a new hand sign, which she liked to use it at me, a lot**

**Sokka: I don't get it**

**Pilar: She was giving me the middle finger you idiot! So anyway, I told her 'Sailor Moon, you betta not be giving that finger at me again, or you'll pay' and she just giggled. A couple of days ago, I was hanging out at Borders with Iroh, when she passed by, giving me that damn new hand sign at me, and I just happened to have a gun in my hand…(A big bang came from the back of the imaginary room with Iroh pulling a huge garbage bag, that had long yellow golden hair with red jewels poking out of the garbage bag.)  
Aang: Iroh…what is that?**

**Iroh: This…well this is…Pilar what is this?**

**Pilar: It's toys for the children**

**Iroh: Yeah, yes! Toys for the good boys and girls**

**Sokka: But what is that? Is that hair?**

**Iroh: Uhhhh its hair from one of the dolls**

**Pilar: Yes. Iroh, why don't you take the _toys_ and put it in the back so we can destroy the body; I mean evidence; I mean….destroy the germs on the toys. (Pilar goes and helps Iroh drag the garbage bag into somewhere unknown, while Sokka and Aang are scared)**

**Zuko: Just so everyone knows, so Pilar doesn't get sued, or arrested, everything in this fan fiction is fake and made up! Now go wait for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Zuko: Hey everyone! Don't worry about Pilar. She's very happy.**

**(Pilar doing a weird dance) **

**Pilar: I'm just soo happy! I love everyone's reviews! And because I'm so happy, I'm going to let Zuko do the disclaimer.**

**Zuko: Finally, someone who can do this right. Pilar does not own The Avatar: The last airbender, or does she own any folk, or les meriase songs. **

**Pilar: Wonderful! (I give him a hug) I love you!**

**Sokka: This has to stop! I can't stand her like this anymore.**

**Aang: Well, at least she's not killing any more random anime characters. (Watches Pilar do a jig)**

**Katara: okay on with the story**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It only took them a minute to get everything packed. Everyone was about to get on the flying bison, when Zuko just realized something.

"Uncle, what are we going to do about my ship!" he exclaimed. He somehow completely forgot about his ship.

"Do not worry Prince Zuko. I have taken care of it." Iroh said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Zuko demanded.

"Well, I made a little note saying to pick us up at the village Tong." Iroh explained.

"And how could you do that? We were kicked out of the Post!" said Zuko.

"Well, I saw the Avatar's pet…monkey or is it called a lemur? Well, I asked it to fly and deliver a message. It should be back soon." Iroh explained again.

"How could you!" Sokka yelled, outraged. "You promised you wouldn't do anything sneaky! Don't you see?" Sokka said turning to Aang and Katara. "As soon as we give the little boy back, they're going to capture us!"

"On my word and honor, I will not attack the Avatar, or you in the village," Zuko swore. His face was contorted into a frown. Sokka made a noise, and just pouted.

"Great! Lets get going!" Aang said, and he jumped ten feet in the air and landed softly on Appa's head. Everyone got on, and Zuko just stood there.

"I'm just asking, how does this thing fly?" Zuko asked. Eyeing the bison in suspicion.

"Air bending!" Aang said simply. And at that moment, Momo collided into Zuko's head.

"Ahhh!" Zuko cried, and he started attacking Momo with fire blasts. The lemur flew to Aang and landed safely on his head, scared.

"Come nephew, we are wasting day light," Iroh said, wisely.

"Please Uncle, no more proverbs…Wait! Where Ping?" and Zuko was sent into a panic.

"Uhh Zuko…" Katara said, and Ping was on Appa, playing with Momo's tail.

"Right! Of course I knew he was there. Only an idiot could lose a child." Zuko said, getting on the bison.

"Okay, first time flyer's get ready," Aang announced.

"Oh! This is so exciting Zuko!" Iroh squealed in delight.

"Whatever…" Zuko said.

"Okay Appa! Yip Yip!" Aang shouted, and the bison groaned. Zuko could feel the beast moving and then it took off!

They were thirty, fifty, no maybe two hundred feet in the air! Zuko couldn't believe it! Always, when he was a child, Zuko always wanted to know what it was like to fly. He always envied the air nomads of how they weren't bound to gravity, or the ground. They could just fly away, whenever they wanted, to get away from anything…

"Uncle! Uncle! We're flying! We're-" Zuko stopped. Everyone was giving him a funny look that said _you're acting like a five-year-old._ "Yeah, whatever. He's flying." Zuko covered.

Iroh watched his nephew interested. He watched how he almost turned back into the fourteen-year-old he once knew. The one that would smile, and laugh, and dream. Even though, Zuko had quieted himself, he could still see the excitement in his eyes. He could almost see the unscared boy.

They flew in the air for about five hours, until sunset. Katara reminded of Aang to land Appa before it got too dark to land. Aang simply said Yip yip and they descended quickly.

"That was a pleasant ride!" Iroh commented. "And I would have never dreamed of being able to fly. Now I can die in peace."

"You said that, when I played to Sugi Horn to you when I was 9 years old," Zuko said frowning.

"Uhhh…. What's for dinner?" Iroh asked, getting off subject. Zuko lifted Ping off of the bison, and the little boy started to dance.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked perplexed. Sokka noticed the dance, and recognized it right away.

"Wait, I know this dance." Sokka explained, and he bent down to face the little boy. "You have to go to the bathroom right," Sokka asked.

"Yeah!" Ping answered, still jumping up and down, holding his pants.

"Come on," and Sokka lead him into the forest.

Zuko and Iroh set up the fire, while Katara and Aang set up their last of their food supplies. Katara somehow made soup out of the vegetables, beef jerky, and fruit, with bread on the side. She didn't tell Aang about the beef jerky part though, because she knew that boy's his age needed meat. She water bended soup into their wooden bowls, and passed them out.

By then, Ping and Sokka had come back from their little potty break, and they were all starting to eat in an awkward silence.

"Well this reminds me of the good old times, eh Zuko?" Iroh said.

Zuko stopped eating. He looked up remembering.

"Yeah, I guess…" he said, then resumed eating.

"Ahh…I remember it like it was yesterday, you and little Azula. You two were almost inseperable at one time. Like Yin and Yang. Always getting yourself in trouble." Iroh remembered out loud.

"Yeah, until she grew evil," Zuko growled.

""Oh Zuko, it is only natural for siblings to grow apart. It's happened to me and your father." Said Iroh. But at that time, Ping started to cry.

"Shhh please don't cry. Here don't you want your toy?" Katara asked, showing Ping his little teddy bear. But the boy just smacked it away. He was obviously having a tantrum, and he was tired, cranky and wanted his mommy.

"Shhh don't worry, everything is going to be all right." Katara hushed.

"Maybe you should sing to him?" Sokka asked, doing nothing to help Katara.

"Of course I know what to do!" Katara hissed. She was one of the many girls that helped out taking care of the baby's in the South Pole. She held Ping in her arms and sang,

_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna by you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird don't sing._

_Mama's gonna by you a golden ring. _

_And if that golden ring don't shine,_

_Mama's gonna give you a…_

_What rhymes with shine?_ Katara thought, and stopped in the middle of the song. Ping went back to crying again.

"Zuko, why don't you try calming down the boy?" Iroh suggested. "You used to sing to your little sister."

"No." Zuko said flatly, but Iroh knew what buttons to press.

"Do you want me to tell about the time, when Zuko thought dresses were pretty-" Iroh started, but didn't get to finish the sentence, for Zuko interrupted.

"Give me the boy" And he took Ping and put him on his lap. Ping immediately quieted, but still made noises.

"I know many songs…" Iroh suggested, but Zuko cut him off.

"No offense Uncle, but you're a terrible singer," Zuko said, and he looked softly at the boy. Then he remember a song that his mother used to sing. He cleared his voice and sang softly,

"I know a castle on a cloud 

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Not any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys_

_There are a hundred boys and girls_

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady, all in white_

_She holds me and sings, a lullaby_

_She's nice to me and she's soft to touch_

_She says "Ping, I love you very much"_

_I know a place where no ones lost_

_I know a place where no ones cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

The little boy fell asleep, and cradles him in his arms.

"Wow, that was really good!" Aang commented. It almost reminded of his home, the air temple.

"It wasn't that great," Katara said, pouting, jealous of Zuko's wonderful voice.

"How would a fire Prince, know how to take care a baby?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I used to help my mother take care of my little sister," And Zuko's face darkened. _Mom…_

"Well, now we have Ping finally at rest, I suggest that we do the same," said Iroh, and he laid down and peacefully slept in the matter of seconds. Katara and Sokka pulled out their sleeping bags, and slowly got into them. Zuko watched Aang, and noticed that he didn't have anything, not even a blanket.

"Don't you have a sleeping bag?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Nope, don't really need one. But I got Appa!" Aang said, patting Appa's fur.

Zuko nodded, and didn't say anything. Then Aang noticed that Zuko didn't have anything.

"Do you need something Zuko?" Aang asked.

"No, just a blanket for the boy," Zuko said toneless. Aang handed him a blanket, and Zuko covered the boy. Then he noticed how he was stuck. If he moved, then the little boy would wake up, and Zuko did not want that to happen.

"Will you be ok?" Aang asked again.

"I'll be fine," Zuko said curtly.

"Well, ok. Good Night!" Aang said cheerfully, and he fell asleep quickly on Appa. Zuko shook his head. He has never seen anyone with so much energy before. He watched the boy's breathing for a little bit, and then he slowly fell asleep, letting dreams drown him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara: Well, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter, but unfortunately, Pilar turned evil again. (I'm throwing stuff around my room screaming)

Zuko: What happened?

Aang: Pilar missed her show

Sokka: Which show

Aang: House

Zuko: Well that's not so bad is it? Just one episode and I thought we were her favorite show?

(Aang about to answer when I start screaming at the top of my lungs)

Pilar: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE LAST EPISOD OF THE SEASON? ALL BECAUSE OF MY DANCING I MISSED IT!

Katara: Pilar, relax. Didn't you just tape it?

Pilar: oh yeah. Hey Iroh, you taped the show I asked you to, right?

Iroh: ummm….

Pilar: RIGHT?

Iroh: yeah here you go (gives her a tape. They plug it in, and they watch the tape recording, but it turns out Iroh taped a tea show. Pilar goes crazy again.)

Pilar: What the hell! I could be watching House when House gets shot, but instead I get this tea crap!

Iroh: Don't you be dissin my tea b#$

Aang: This does not look good.

Sokka: umm… This might take a awhile (Sokka, Aang and Zuko go break up the fight between Pilar and Iroh)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Soka: Hello readers! Sorry for the long update, but we had some problems.

**Pilar: Iroh you're such an idiot**

**Iroh: Hoe**

**Pilar: You lying bastard! (they start fighting again)**

**Katara: Aang, they're fighting again**

**Aang: Stop! (me and Iroh stopped with us grabbing each other's hair) This has gone on long enough! What are you guys doing? You guys are like best friends! Do you really want to keep fighting? Pilar do you really want to cry over the episode that you missed? It'll come on eventually as a repeat. It's not the end of the world!**

**Pilar: I guess your right ( I let go Iroh's hair)**

**Aang: And Iroh, shouldn't you know better than to get offended by a crazy teen? You lived with one for almost 3 years!**

**Zuko: Hey!**

**Iroh: I guess your right (He lets go of my hair)**

**Pilar: Iroh, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and offended your tea**

**Iroh: and I'm sorry that I called you a hoe and other stuff, and also for not taping the right show. (We both hug crying saying "I'm sorry")**

**Zuko: Oh my frickan god, can we get this over with? Pilar does not own the Avatar, now both of you, stop crying!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sun rose slowly into the sky, and waking the Avatar. Aang woke up first, and he tiredly walked to the dead fire. _I hope Zuko or Iroh will wake up soon…_ Aang went to Zuko, and then awwed.

Zuko fell asleep on the ground, still sitting up. Zuko's chin touched his chest and his face looked peaceful. Ping was curled up in his arms still sucking on his thumb. Aang smiled and jumped on Soka.

"Ouch! Aang! What are you doing? I was dreaming of food again!" Soka said, but Aang hushed him.

"Shhh Soka you got to check this out!" Aang whispered, and Aang went to wake Katara.

"What's all this racket?" Iroh said yawning, but Aang just walked over to Zuko, and they all stared at Zuko's cute, peaceful sleep.

"This is too good," Soka said, smiling. The little boy started to wake up, and he took his thumb out of his mouth. Zuko also started to wake up, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by people.

"What the hell you looking at?" Zuko said as his good mornings.

"Aww how was you're nappy nap?" Soka said starting to poke Zuko.

"Get off me you filthy peasant!" Zuko said, he hated when he got caught in awkward moments. "I just fell asleep…"

"We should get going," Iroh said picking up the sleeping bags.

"Why?" Soka asked. "It's the crack of dawn!"

"Yes, but we passed our midpoint last night." Iroh explained. "We need to start walking now,"

Everyone ate a quick breakfast, and packed quickly. (there's not much to pack, it's like what, three sleeping bags, and a tent?) This time though, they put their stuff on Appa, so they didn't have to carry their stuff while they walked.

Two minutes went by.

"I'm soooo bored!" Aang said walking slowly. Zuko was leading the group for he had the map. He was still studying it, trying find the quickest way to get to the village.

"Try to entertain yourself," Iroh suggested, and Aang thought.

Aang started whistling. Soka joined him, but Katara had a little difficulty. They started to sing random songs, but slowly got on Zuko's nerves.

"Shut up! It's been only two minutes!" Zuko yelled. He hated getting distracted.

"But we're bored!" Aang, and Katara replied.

"I know a game," Zuko said, smiling to himself of his cleverness.

"Yeah! What is it?" Aang excitedly air scooted over to him.

"It's called, a silent game, and whoever wins, gets a prize," Zuko said.

"What's the prize?" Aang asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, you'll find out if you win," Zuko answered. "All you have to do, is keep silent. If a person makes a noise he or she loses. Whoever is silent for the longest, wins the prize," Zuko said happily.

"Ok! This could be fun!" said Aang.

"Ready, one, two, three, Silence!" Zuko yelled, and everything was silent. _Thank God…Now I can think in peace!_

One hour later… 

"There is no prize, is there?" Soka said out loud, he was the second to speak, because Ping started to say 'Zuko' as soon as the game started.

"You just realized this Soka? I figured it out the first five minutes of the game." Katara said lamely.

"Great I win!" Aang said.

"Sorry you talked," Zuko said.

"Hey, you said there would be a prize!" Aang said pouting.

"Yes, and the prize is peace and quiet. Looks like I win," Zuko laughed.

"Shut up, lets keep going," Soka said, and he took the lead grabbing Zuko's map.

30 minutes later…

"How can people travel without a bison?" Aang wondered.

"How can people travel on foot!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Hey, you know who you should ask Aang and Zuko," Katara said.

"Who?" Aang said, knowing where this was going.

"Soka's instincts," Katara answered.

"Not this again…" Soka groaned.

"Hey Soka's instincts!" Aang called. "Are we there yet?"

"I'm not doing this again," and Soka thrusted the map into Zuko, who now was the leader again.

1 minute later…

"Are we there yet?" Aang asked.

"No" Zuko said flatly.

"Are we there yet?" Katara asked.

"No,"

"Are we there yet?" Soka asked.

"NO!" Zuko yelled.

"Are we there yet?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"Really?" Iroh asked again.

"NO!" Zuko screamed. His headache was coming back again, painfully. He touched his bruising on his head, his wound was still healing.

"We should rest," Iroh suggested and sat down. Everyone took his lead and sat down, even Ping plopped on the ground. Zuko pinched his nose bridge. He gave them five minutes and made them get up, and start walking.

Zuko noticed Ping was slowly moving towards the back. The boy couldn't walk this much. Zuko went over to him, and picked him up, and placed him on his shoulders. Ping squealed in delight.

Zuko noticed everyone watching him. "He was slowing us down,"

"Sure he was, Zuko. Sure he was." Katara smiled.

It was almost high noon, when Zuko told them that they should stop. Appa rolled on his back, and groaned.

"Don't worry boy, we're almost there," Aang said patting Appa's belly.

Soka was about to suggest something to eat, when a net suddenly captured him. Everything was a blur, Zuko tried to fight but somehow he lost conciseness, and fell towards the ground forgetting everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Pilar: oooo what happened.**

Iroh: I'm not sure, but it looks like Zuko keeps getting knocked out.

**Zuko: Yeah, why is that?**

**Pilar: I'm a dramatic person damn it! Don't make me kill Papa Smerph, or whatever the hell his name is spelled.**

**Aang: I like those little blue people, they're so funny.**

**Zuko: There not blue, there green.**

**Soka: Blue!**

**Zuko: Green!**

**Katara: Guys, guys, they're turquoise. (They both nod their heads.)**

**Pilar: I just want to thank Sara, polka-dotted-pengiuns, and storm-of-insanity. It is strange; I just can't help it that Zuko keeps doing similar scenes from meet the Fockers. And I only seen half of the movie. Pretty funny though.   
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**Pilar: Hello Internet world! I think I'll let Sokka do the disclaimer**

**Sokka: Pilar does not own the Avatar, thank god!**

**Pilar: It would be so much better if I owned it, not that it's the best**

**Sokka: Yeah right, you can't even spell my name right!**

**Pilar: Jesus Christ I-**

**Jesus: Yes?**

**Pilar: No, I didn't mean you, sorry about that. Uhh darn it Sokka, it was a mistake**

**Don't make me mad or I'll-**

**Sokka: You better not**

**Pilar: I'll do it**

**Iroh: Don't! She'll really do it**

**Sokka: Go ahead! You're just bluffing!**

**Soka:…**

**Soka: Dammit! My name is Sokka!**

**Pilar: Muahahahaha Soka, Soka, Soka, Soka (Sokka raises his boomerang but I hold the script, or laptop or whatever) You better not, or I'll screw up Aang's name!**

**Katara: Gasp!**

**Pilar: That's right, Ang!**

**Ang: Noooooooooo! (Fall to his knee's and throws his arms to the air. Katara started to use water bending against me when I write in my script)**

**Pilar: Kataria**

**Kataria: Nooooooooooooooo! I have been renamed!**

**Pilar: ( I turn to Zuko and Iroh) Crap, I really can't screw up you names, except maybe I call Zuko Zuzu, and Iroh Iron**

**Iron: That's no cool, yo**

**ZuZu: Since when have you been gangster?**

**Iron: Whenever I wanted biotch**

**Pilar: Ok, we really got to get to the story. Guys (everyone stands up) look, I'm really sorry I misspelled your names. Okay Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh?**

**Katara: Much better**

**Aang: Now on with the show!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zuko groaned. His head felt worse again. He tried to get up but couldn't. He then realized that his hands and feet were tied and his chest had a rope around it connecting him to a tree. Zuko moved jerkily trying to break free.

"Ouch!" Sokka cried out. Zuko surprised looked at his surroundings. Sokka was to his right and Aang was to his left also tied up. _Uncle and Katara must be on the other side of the tree _Zuko thought.

"What happened?" Zuko demanded, struggling.

"Like we would know?" Sokka said.

"I think we have been ambushed," Aang thought out loud, Aang just started to wake up.

"Gee, what gave you that idea," Iroh replied. "Zuko? Are you ok?" Iroh called out.

"Peachy. Just peachy," Zuko muttered.

"Well look who we have here?" A voice called out, and everyone became quiet. There stood the Pirate Captain and his crew.

Katara gasped. _The pirate I stole the water scrolls from!_ She thought and panicked.

"What do you want? Let us go now!" Zuko demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands," the pirates chuckled. "I've been wanting revenge on you lot for a long time. Taking my water scroll, destroying my ship, making a mockery of me,"

"Get it line, everyone wants me dead," Zuko said, and the pirate took out his sword in a flash. It was pointed right on Zuko's artery. Zuko could feel the pressure on his neck.

"No! Don't mind Zuko!" Katara yelled out. "He's just a stupid fire bender,"

"Hey!" Zuko outburst.

"Let us go!" said Aang quietly.

"Or what will you do," The Captain Pirate mocked, drawing little blood from Zuko's neck.

Aang breathed in deeply, and blew out a gust of air that drove the Captain Pirate twenty feet back, his sword knocked out of his hand.

"Blow all you want matie!" The Pirate Captain called out. "But I have this little boy you should think of." And he held Ping in his arms, which started to cry.

"Let him go!" Zuko yelled, but the pirate just laughed.

"I think I'll make him one of my own," the Captain jeered. "Finish them off, I'm going back to the ship with this little one," Zuko and everyone else started to struggle, trying to get free while the Captain walked away.

Zuko's mind racing, quickly thought up a plan. "You over there! Come here!"

"What do you want?" A pirate came over to Zuko wearing green rags.

"Come closer, I bet that I can blow you farther than the Avatar over there did to the Captain." Zuko said.

The pirate laughed. "I must of hit your head too hard mate! You're no air bender! He's the last air bender! You must think that I'm stupid or something!"

"What are you doing Zuko?" Aang asked in a whisper.

Zuko ignored him. "I'll make a bet with you," Zuko offered.

"A bet? I'm listening," the pirate crouched down coming face to face with Zuko.

"If I can blow you farther than your Captain, you'll set me free." Zuko proposed.

"And if you don't?"

"You can take my life," Zuko said.

"Zuko! Don't be foolish!" Iroh outburst.

"Ok, go ahead. I'll give you three blows if you want matie," the pirate mocked standing over him.

"I'll only need one," Zuko said grimly.

"Well then, go ahead,"

Zuko breathed in deeply, summoning all his rage and breathed out fire right onto the pirate. The pirate screamed rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire. Mean while Zuko ripped free with his knife. While the pirates were distracted, Zuko attacked relentlessly. While the others were trying to untie themselves.

Eventually, Sokka cut his binds and joined in on the fight taking out as many pirates as he could, but unfortunately, many of them retreated back to the ship.

"Hey, they're retreating!" Katara said.

"We have to follow them!" Zuko said.

"We can't just go follow them where there's like a hundred pirates!" Aang shouted waving his arms about.

"There's only 20 of them, maybe thirty. I can take them out," Zuko replied starting to walk away.

"Wait! There has to be a better way," Katara said. "Zuko, I know you want Ping back, but we have to do it so we don't get captured ourselves"

"Then what do we do? Just sit back and do nothing!" Zuko snapped.

"Well I do have a plan," Sokka called out acting smug.

"Well lets hear it," Iroh said.

"This better be good," Zuko threatened, and everyone gathered around Sokka.

"This might sound tricky, but it might work," Sokka explained. "Ok here what we do. Some of us dress up as pirates, and sneaks the rest of us in. It's a simple operation. Go in and get Ping, and then get out of there,"

"But where are we going to get pirate clothes?" Katara asked.

"I think I might know where," Aang answered her, looking at the beat up unconscious pirates still lying on the ground near them.

"Ok, so everyone agrees with the plan?" Sokka asked.

"It sounds crazy, but it might just work." Iroh said, stroking his beard. "I'll do it,"

Aang, Katara, and Iroh raised their hands. Zuko gave in and raised his hand.

"Ok, we'll go with the peasants plan." Zuko said. "We'll strike them at night,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know that Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate wanted Jet to be in this and get beaten up, so I thought I would compromise, since I would also like to see Jet be beaten up.**

**Pilar: Everyone gather around! (everyone, well, gathers around) I give you all permission to beat the crap out of Jet**

**Katara: Really?**

**Pilar: Really, well at least Zuko has to beat the most of the crap out of Jet. It was a request from Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate**

**Zuko: Really? Ok then!**

**Iroh: (Comes in with a garbage bag) I have what you asked for, you know the body of uhhh….. you know**

**Pilar: No Iroh! That's for, you know tomorrow night…(Everyone stares at us)**

**Iroh: Oh right (inside the thing in the bag starts singing "It's a small world after all" Iroh kicks the bag multiple times until it was quiet)**

**Pilar: We need Jet**

**Iroh: Ok (disappears while I put the garbage bag in the freezer. Iroh comes back with Jet unconscious)**

**Pilar: Crap! This won't be much fun unless he's awake!**

**Iroh: Here use the stick that I wake and knock out people**

**Katara: ooo let me! (Starts poking Jet, until he wakes up)**

**Jet: Hey baby, come here (Katara punches Jet in the face) Ouch! WTF!**

**Pilar: Zuko, before you beat the crap out of Jet-**

**Jet: What?**

**Pilar: Take your shirt off**

**Zuko: Why?**

**Pilar: uhhh part of the request from a reader. Just do it!**

**Zuko: ok (takes shirt off and starts punching Jet in the face and kicking in the stomach. Jet meanwhile cries, and I start giggling. Hehe Zuko, shirt off)**

**Sokka: I wanna beat up Jet! (He picks bloody Jet up, and punches him. Eventually Jet dies)**

**Katara: Great! I didn't even get the chance to beat him up that much**

**Aang: Guys! What have you done? (Aang just comes in from some where) I leave you guys for like five minutes and you kill someone.**

**Pilar: Iroh (Iroh looks at me and nods. We get a garbage bag and stuff Jet in the bag.)**

**Iroh: No one saw anything, got it? (Everyone nods, scared of us)**

**Katara: If anyone would like a character to be beaten up, just review the story and tell the name of the character. No one really got murdered, so don't take this seriously. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Pilar: Who hasn't done this in a while?**

**Aang: I haven't!**

**Pilar: I'll go with Katara (Katara cheers and Aang cries)**

**Katara: Pilar does not own the Avatar!**

**Pilar: What the hell was that? It sounded like a cheerleader. Anyway, someone reviewed me and asked why some of my chapters are shorter than my disclaimer.**

**Sokka: Why?**

**Pilar: Shut up! I don't have to answer to you!**

**Zuko: Why?**

**Pilar: Well Zuko, I like writing the head and foot notes. It makes me feel like I'm the director, and you guys are the actors getting ready. It's like a story from behind the scenes.**

**Iroh: You should shut up and get to the story, yo**

**Pilar: Fine! Now, on with the story!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Three figures appeared from the darkness. The sun had long settled, and the chill in the night air had come quickly.

Iroh had his hands tied up behind his back. Two pirates (Katara and Sokka in disguise were leading him) to the pirate ship. Zuko and Aang on the other hand followed them in the shadows. Aang followed Zuko, copying his agile ninja movements in the trees.

Zuko and Aang had been left out of going under cover due to Zuko's unmistakable scar, and Aangs bald head with tattoo arrows. The two of them shared a brief silent grief. No matter where they went, they could hide who they are. Zuko and Aang watched Katara, Sokka and Iroh walk to the ship at a safe distance.

"You think this is a good idea?" Zuko whispered. The plan was that Iroh would hopefully find Ping and Zuko and Aang would help them break out.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Aang reassured, and the two of them waited for their plan to unfold.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How can you look so calm, especially when we have you tied up!" Sokka criticized. Sokka took one of the Earth Kingdom pirate's clothes. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and let his hair down.

"Sometimes, you just need to enjoy things." Iroh replied calmly. He had taught Zuko, that keeping a level head no matter what, was a good sign of a great leader. Being able to act was also another sign of a great politician.

"You sound too much like Aang." Katara whispered. She was only left with the Fire Nation pirate clothes, because it was the only one that seemed to fit her. She made her braid into a bun, and wrapped a bandana around her head, covering the bun. She smiled at the memory of the tree pirates, two of them striped to nothing but socks and underwear, roped to a tree.

They continued walking in silence, until they reached the pirate boat. Katara stiffened, hoping her brother's plan would work.

"Hey! We've been waiting for you! Where have you been?" A pirate dressed in green demanded, his long brown hair swung wildly behind him.

Sokka spoke first, lowering his voice. "They got away, but we were able to capture one of them," Sokka shoved Iroh in front of him. Iroh put on a sad, hopeless face.

"We were asked to take care of the Avatar and the Prince," the pirate yelled. "You know, the one with the arrow on his head, and the teenage brat that has that ugly scar on the left side of his face!" The green pirate was gesturing wildly. "Well, I guess he might make good bait…"

"Hey, I wouldn't count on that selfish brat Prince to rescue you!" a chubby pirate yelled out. "He's probably out in the ocean now, doing whatever he does!" The pirates laughed with him. Iroh growled on the inside, but then hoped that Zuko wasn't listening. Zuko might blow their whole plan with his short temper.

"Bring him this way!" and Katara, Sokka and Iroh obediently followed the green pirate, boarding the wooden ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko signaled to Aang. It was time to move. Zuko silently moved from the trees onto the ground. He had left his armor in a hiding place. It felt funny without his protection. Zuko sprinted for the barrels that were on the side of the ship. Aang did the same in pursuit.

"So what-" Aang started to ask, but Zuko cut him off with a hush. He spotted a tall thin pirate, with dao swords. Zuko eyed them, and whispered to Aang. "Stay here,"

Before the pirate even boarded the ship, Zuko attacked silently. He stifled the man's scream with his hand, and he hit his temple, and his solar plex. The man fell silently to the ground, losing conscious. Zuko stole the pirate's two daos and retreated back to Aang.

"What are you doing?" Aang whispered wildly.

"We take out those five pirates in the front quickly and quietly, do you understand?" Zuko ordered. Aang nodded, and they attacked.

From the shadows, Zuko attacked a pirate by slitting the throat of one of the men. He made sure that he wasn't cutting too deep, or the jugular artery. Blood dripped from the dao sword. The second pirate started to protest when Aang shot an air ball at him, knocking him into the sea with a splash. Zuko slashed the knife out of one of the remaining pirates' hands. He gave a low sweep, and they fell to the ground. Then quickly, Zuko and Aang entered the boat.

They kept dodging between corners, and shadows. Zuko knew that they would have to be quick, because it wouldn't be too long before they find the unconscious pirates. Zuko noticed a door being guarded by two pirates. Zuko grabbed Aang and they peeked around the corner at the guarded door. Zuko and Aang eyes met in a glance, and understood what each other were thinking. Iroh or Ping might be guarded in there.

Aang noticed a piece of coal by his foot. He picked it up playfully and smiled. Zuko was about to ask when Aang threw the rock. _Fool!_ Zuko thought as he watched horrified as the rock clunked on one of the pirate's heads. The pirate turned stupidly to his companion on his left, and hits him.

"What the hell was that for?" the other pirate protested rubbing his arm.

"For hitting me!" The stupid pirate said slowly.

"I didn't hit you, you stupid idiot!"

"No one calls me and idiot and stupid!" and the two pirates started fighting, eventually knocking each other out. Zuko and Aang stared dumbly at the both of them, and then at each other.

"Wow, how did you know that would happen?" Zuko asked, jerking his thumb at the two unconscious pirates.

"Actually, I was hoping that they would run away," Aang replied scratching his head in surprise. Zuko shook his head, and walked casually towards the now unguarded door stepping carefully over the two fallen pirates with Aang following close behind him.

Zuko opened the wooden door as it creaked in protest. The room was in darkness. Aang was about to step in when Zuko held out his arm to stop him any further. Zuko closed his eyes, and listened while Aang did the same. After a while, all Zuko could hear was a slow and shallow breathing. It seemed there was only one person in the room.

Zuko held out his hand and ignited a flame in his palm. The light showed them a fairly empty room with a few scattered chairs and a little rug. Zuko and Aang started to walk further into the room, the shadows dancing around them.

When they came into the middle of the room, something caught Zuko's eye. It was a very small shadow clumped into a ball in the corner of the room. Zuko walked hurriedly towards it and found Ping curled up in a ball. Zuko picked Ping up and saw his face streaked with tears. The little boy started to protest, but after feeling the similar warmth, he settled and fell asleep against Zuko's chest. Zuko stood up holding Ping close to him.

"Great! Now all we have to do is find Katara, Sokka and Iroh, and we can leave." Aang cheered. They started out the door when they heard voices.

"Hey! Your not allowed in there!" a pirate yelled.

"Run!" Aang shouted, and made a leg sweep as wind knocked back a pirate.

This time, Aang was the leader as Zuko tried to keep up with the fast boy. The weight of the little boy was slowing him down, especially with the two daos in his other hand. Eventually he tossed one of the daos leaving him with only one sword. About a few seconds later, a signal sounded in the air, and both Zuko and Aang ran a little faster.

They continued to sprint when they found a mini fork with only two passageways to lead inside the ship. One to the left, and one to the right.

Zuko and Aang arrived at the fork.

"This way!" they both shouted at the same time and they took different directions without noticing it. Aang sprinted to the right as Zuko sprinted to the left.

Zuko ran through the hallways, when he suddenly noticed that Aang was missing. He stopped for a second.

"Where are you?" Zuko muttered. "Great! Just what I need." Zuko continued to run. He soon found a door at the end of the hallway and hastily opened it and ran in. Zuko realized his mistake too late. Instead of finding himself in another hallway as he expected, Zuko found himself in a closed room with the pirate captain blocking their only escape.

"I knew you would be back matie." The old pirate captain croaked. His gen sword pointed at him. "But you won't be getting off this ship,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Pilar: Wow! This took me so long with this chapter with the writers block, and tests, but I'm finally done! I'm done with school!**

**Aang: This calls for a celebration!**

**Katara: Now we can really get this story on!**

**Zuko: You just had to stop and make a hang cliff**

**Pilar: Thus making the dramatic story more dramatic. Life is like a box full of surprises**

**Iroh: You mean chocolates**

**Pilar: Whatever, it's filled with many things. I just want to thank FireChildSlytherin, storm-of-insanity, Lionessmon, and Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own the Avatar. But I would like to thank for all the reviews that you all have given me, so thank you American-Idiot14, WhiteInnocence, FireChildSlytherin5, Storm-of-Insanity, and Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate. **

**Zuko: So what now? No random anime killings?**

**Pilar: actually yes. Iroh!**

**Iroh: yo, what's up?**

**Pilar: We need to kill Karu**

**Iroh: Later**

**Pilar: later?**

**Iroh: your family wants you to go to bed.**

**Pilar: But-**

**Zuko: Go to bed**

**Pilar: I hope you guys like this chapter **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your not going anywhere matie." The Pirate Captain croaked. His long fen sword pointed at Zuko.

_Crap, this is not good! I got to get Ping to safety…_ Then swiftly and quietly, the pirate captain attacked. Zuko countered attacked by swinging his dao in front of him, directing the energy of the attack. With Ping in his left arm near the back, Zuko twirled the dao in his right hand and gave two long diagonal swipes at pirate.

The pirate moved swiftly, but his pirate hat was masqueraded into pieces by Zuko's sword. The pirate saw his hat slowly fall to the ground and growled.

"No one does that to my hat!" and the captain attacked Zuko again, using jabs. Zuko wide eyed, turned his waist so that the attack would just miss him. The room was small, so it was hard for Zuko to move around and dodge. Zuko jumped on a chair and slashed downwards at the pirates head.

The pirate blocked Zuko's attack with his gen sword. For a moment, there was stillness, as Zuko tried to force the pirate down, while the pirate was trying to fight gravity with Zuko's attack. With a great force, the Captain Pirate threw Zuko's sword off, and then attacked Zuko's feet. Zuko quickly jumped up, just missing a cleavage to his feet, and landed heavily on the floor. The pirate kicked the chair over and started to attack again.

Zuko was tiredly being worn down, with the endless attacks of the pirate and the heavy weight of Ping in his left arm. Then, his worst fear confirmed happened when the pirate tried attacking Ping, throwing Zuko off. The pirate jabbed his sword at the little boy, when the last second Zuko turned his body, and his arm was punctured instead of Ping.

Pain seared his arm, and Zuko gave an outcry. _I had enough of this!_ With a mighty swing, Zuko slashed at the pirate. The pirate, expecting metal, only got flames. The pirate captain fell down with a thump as he watched horrified as the flames danced along the metal of Zuko's dao. Zuko stood over the pirate, blood slowly dripping from his left arm. With two quick swipes Zuko quickly put away his dao sword on his belt.

The pirate captain touched his cheek as he felt two deep scratches in his left cheek. Blood tickling down his face.

"If you ever cross my path, and hurt this boy, I promise I won't hold back," Zuko hissed. Before the pirate captain could say anything Zuko vanished, along with the boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang was apparently running for ten minutes just running for his life when he found himself at a dead end with three doors.

"Which one do you think we should try Zuko?" Aang asked trying to pick a door. When he heard no response or smart ass comments, Aang turned around. "Hey! Where did you go?"

Silence. Aang sighed, as he slapped his head. _When did I lose him? How could I lose him?_ With not a second to lose, Aang went to the door on the left and opened it up.

"Hey!" a guy shouted in the darkness, who was apparently trying to go to the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Aang apologized. Nope, defiantly wrong door. _Maybe I should go to the bathroom before I… nah I'm on the run remember?_ Aang tried the middle door and found himself staring at Iroh.

"Aang! It's good to see you!" Iroh exclaimed from the ground, with his hands tied behind his back. Aang went quickly in to start untying Iroh's hands.

"Do you know where Katara and Sokka are?" Aang asked quickly, the bonds started to loosen and give away.

"Unfortunately no. They had to leave me and follow the other pirates for dinner so their disguises wouldn't be blown." Iroh explained rubbing his wrists.

"Hey!" a pirate cried out.

Aang was caught holding Iroh's ropes, and quickly dropped them.

"Arg maties," Aang said putting on a pirate accent.

"Why are you in here trying to free our prisoner?" one of the pirates questioned that was wearing a blue outfit. The other pirate was wearing a green one.

"Ummm… trying to find out what a pirate's life could be?" Aang answered putting on a beaming smile. For a second, the pirates didn't move but then they suddenly smiled.

"Easy mate! A pirate's life could be fun!" the green pirate said slapping Aang's back.

"And exciting too!" the other pirate said smiling.

"You think I could be a pirate?" Aang asked excitedly forgetting that he was on the run and about to be captured.

"Yeah! But you know, not everyone can be a pirate. You need to be free like the wind, with no rules bond to you," one of the pirates advised, with Aang nodding his head eagerly.

"Wait a minute," the blue colored pirate said. "You're the Avatar!" he pointed at Aang's blue arrow on his head, but at that moment, Iroh came from behind the pirates and banged both of their heads together and they fell limply to the floor.

"Thank you for distracting them Avatar!" Iroh said.

"Need to be free, follow no rules…" Aang wrote out loud on a little piece of scrap paper. He looked up with Iroh giving him a funny look. Aang gave an awkward smile along with a nervous laugh and stashed the paper in his shirt.

"We should find Katara and Sokka," Iroh advised.

"Right!" agreed Aang, and they quickly left the room, hoping to find the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sokka, we got to get out of here!" Katara urgently whispered to her brother who was stuffing his face with salty meat and potatoes.

"Com on Kat, we sho at leas act de part!" Sokka said unclearly as food spitted on Katara's face. She had a dead look on her face, and wiped her face with her hand, cleansing herself of potato.

"What?"

Sokka swallowed. "Lets just get some food in our stomachs, and besides, we need to give our little prince time to find Ping," Sokka whispered.

Katara gave Sokka the 'look', but then went back picking the potatoes. All around them, they were surrounded by pirates that were eating and drinking. She had goose bumps all over. She was so afraid of being noticed that she was a girl that she could barely eat.

"What's your problem mate?" a red dressed pirate asked Katara. He sat right in front of her, with gold eyes twinkling. Katara noted how cute he looked, especially how the guy was just leaving teenage years, with a long brown high pony tail. "How come you're not eating?"

Katara blushed a little. "Umm well," Katara said trying to lower her voice. "I'm not that hungry." Sokka stopped eating for a second.

"Really? Well, I know this stuff gets boring after three years." The young red pirate said flopping his salty meat around. "What's your name?"

"Me? Uh the name's Kat," Katara lied.

"Put her there," the pirate stuck out his hand. "The name's Fuji," Katara slowly put her hand out, and Fuji shook it hard and strong.

"I know that the food isn't that good, but after a couple of these drinks," Fuji gave Katara a metal jug. "The food almost takes like a gourmet meal."

Katara gingerly took the jug, not wanting to be rude, or be suspicious and slowly took a sip. The juice tasted funny, but after a couple of more sips, it tasted a little better each time. Fuji also took a similar jug and started to take long gulps. Sokka, suddenly thirsty from his salty meat meal looked at Fuji.

"Hey, do you have some more of that jug juice?" Sokka asked, but Fuji laughed.

"Juice? No mate. This is rum!" Fuji explained, but gave Sokka a jug of rum anyway.

"Rum?" Sokka squeaked. He looked at Katara, who was drinking her second jug of rum. "Oh boy…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko kept running away from the dead end room where he left the pirate captain. They didn't have enough time now. An alarm would be sounded, and if they didn't get out in time, they would be surrounded. Ping started to make little whimpering noises.

"Shhhj were going to get out." Zuko comforted, and the little boy clutched a little harder onto Zuko, his blue eyes slowly drooping.

Zuko came back at the fork where he apparently lost the Avatar. He decided to head to the part of the ship where they boarded. _Maybe everyone is out already. Who knows, maybe they left without me. I wouldn't be surprised. Damn that Captain Pirate!_ Zuko was now on the top deck meeting the fresh cool air.

Zuko switched arms with Ping. His left arm was starting to get too painful. Zuko placed Ping on the ground for a moment, and ripped a piece of his pants. He placed the cloth around his wound and tied it tight to stop it from bleeding. If Zuko had a specialty, it would be knowing how to treat wounds. Picking up Ping again, Zuko started to sprint again.

He started to round a corner when… Wham! Zuko had banged right into Aang and Iroh. Zuko was about to take out his dao when he noticed his Uncle and Aang. Zuko let a sigh of relief and went to help his Uncle up. His Uncle smiled, and said "I see you found Ping,"

"Yes. Now lets go," Zuko ordered, but was stopped by his Uncle.

"We need to find Katara and Sokka!" Iroh reminded Zuko.

"The water bender should be fine, and the peasant… well, maybe he does need help," Zuko said while Aang gave a disapproved look. "Well, where are they?"

"We're not sure," Aang replied.

"Great!" Zuko muttered, trying to shift Ping's weight on his arms. He was beginning to become too heavy.

"Zuko! Your hurt!" Iroh exclaimed noticing the blood.

"It's nothing. But we need to leave now! The captain knows that I'm here, so we need to get out," Zuko explained.

"Here let me take him," Iroh offered. Zuko gently gave Ping to his Uncle. Ping stirred a little but Iroh gently hushed him. "I will take Ping and take him to safety; meanwhile you two should find the siblings. We'll meet at the spot." Said Iroh. Zuko and Aang nodded in agreement, knowing where the spot was. It was all part of the plan.

"Be careful," Aang whispered, and Aang and Zuko took off sprinting towards where they thought the dinner hall was. Iroh meanwhile was casually walking towards the exit of the boat.

"Do you think your uncle will be all right?" Aang asked Zuko running.

"My Uncle is the Dragon of the West! He is the greatest fire bender in the world. Of course he'll be all right!" Zuko reassured Aang, and he sped up a little further.

They heard a loud jeering noise. "That must be them!" Aang said.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry; I got it here all on this paper." Aang assured waving around his little scrap of piece of paper. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and followed Aang and the noise.

They crept slowly to one of the rooms which happened to be on floor below top deck. Sounds of drunken men singing, and talking loudly filled the room. They secretly peeked inside the room and saw what they could not believe.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life is to be," Katara sang loudly. She was standing on top of the table, food squashed beneath her feet. The pirates laughed and sang along. Katara words slurred, with little hiccups. Her little metal jug swished rum all over the place. "Everyone! Sing with me!"

"What happened?" Aang whispered to Zuko.

"I'm not sure, but this is pretty funny," Zuko whispered back. Sokka somehow spotted them and made his way towards the duo by crawling.

"What happened to Katara?" Aang asked.

"Katara accidentally got drunk," Sokka replied horrified.

"How could she accidentally get drunk?" Zuko demanded.

"She had some rum, when she thought it was juice," Sokka explained.

"Must have been some good juice…" Zuko muttered taking another look at Katara. She had just fallen off the table. A roar of laughter erupted from the pirates. "Well at least it's a good thing that they're all drunk. We might be able to get out of here."

"I'm going to try to get Katara," Sokka said, and he started to walk through the crowd of drunken pirates. Aang and Zuko went into the room still crouching, and closed a door. They could hear panicked and angry voices outside. The alarm was faint, and both Zuko and Aang both thanked their luck that they were in a room full of drunk pirates that couldn't hear the alarm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kat, where are you from in the Fire Nation?" Fuji asked pouring two more jugs of rum for the both of them.

"Me? Well (hiccup) I really don't know," Katara slurred. She pulled on Fuji's shirt and whispered. "Shhh I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'm actually from the South Pole,"

"Ooooookay," said Fuji.

"Oh and I'm (hiccup) actually (hiccup) a _girl!_" Katara let Fuji go, and she giggled drinking more rum.

"I think you had a little too much rum!" Fuji said, thankfully not believing 'Kat' because of Katara's drunkenness. He started to take the drink away when Katara pulled it away.

"What? This isn't juice?" Katara asked. She peered drunkenly into it, and drank a little more, while Fuji laughed.

"You thought it was juice? Well you must like juice a lot!" exclaimed Fuji.

"Damn straight!" Katara said all manners lost at the third drink.

"Kat?" Sokka said calmly, not sure how to handle a drunk sister.

"I'm not Kat! I'm Katara!" Katara exclaimed as more rum sloshed out of her jug, her movements more slow and sluggish.

"Yeah, and my name's Fujinia!" Fuji joked, and they both start to laugh, and drunkenly hang off each other.

"Yeah, I think it's time you go to bed Katara," Sokka said calmly trying to grab the rum.

"No no no no no," Katara said, but her grip on the rum slipped, and the rum fell. "Oh no! How am I going to finish the rum juice now? I should clean it up with something!" Katara grabbed her bandana on her head.

"No!" Sokka yelled, but it was too late. Katara's bun fell out as it showed her loopy hair things and her long beautiful braids. Fuji mouth dropped. "Not good," But at that moment, more pirates from the outside opened the door to the mess hall and there was a moment of silence.

Sokka grabbed Katara and pulled her down to the ground. He started to crawl toward where Aang and Zuko were hopefully while he heard shouts about intruders on board. Katara on the other hand kept poking guys while crawling with Sokka, and some areas where she poked were not that lady like.

Eventually they met under the table at the far end near the exit. Zuko nodded as a sign that he knew everyone was there and pulled out his sword. There were three pirates there, which were not drunk and were looking for them. Focusing, Zuko slashed his dao, and out came flames. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko sprinted while the confusion took place as some of the pirates were trying to pat the fire off of them.

They sprinted up the stairs and out onto the top deck. Sokka scooped up Katara and placed her on his back. They ran down the plank and finally onto land, with the pirates still chasing after them. Aang took his staff as Zuko took out his dao. Together in unison, they slashed their instruments resulting fire and air blasting towards the pirates and the ship. The impact of fire and air resulted in a huge blast making a smoke screen. When the smoke finally cleared, the pirates could no long see the Avatar, and his companions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang had used his staff to fly him and Zuko quickly and quietly into the night air. The 'spot' that Iroh had mentioned was a waterfall they had found on their way to the pirate ship earlier that morning. Sokka painfully put his sister down. She was at that point of drunkenness where she had no idea what was going on anymore. She started giggling as she saw Zuko.

"You know, your kind of cute…and sexy… (Hiccup)" Katara slurred, she couldn't even stand up. Zuko gave a scarred look at his Uncle.

"Katara, you should go to bed," Sokka said, but was cut off my Katara.

"You're not the boss of me! You're nooot uhhh" and Katara collapsed on the ground. Aang picked her up, and placed her on Appa.

"We should get going. Will you be ok?" Aang asked Zuko, gesturing Zuko's wound.

"I'll be fine," Iroh patted Zuko lightly as they boarded on Appa. They quickly flew into the night, leaving the pirate ship far, far away. Before Zuko knew it, the loss of blood and exhaustion took over, and Zuko fell asleep along with Ping and Sokka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: And who wants to do it this time?**

**Aang: Me! Me! Me!**

**Pilar: Actually, I wanted Zuko-**

**Aang: I SAID PICK ME DAMIT!**

**Pilar: Wow, all the words were capitalized, and you cursed. I must let you do it now.**

**Aang: Good. Pilar does not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**Pilar: Yeah yeah, whatever.**

**Zuko: You haven't updated in a long time! **

**Pilar: It wasn't that long!**

**Zuko: Try two months.**

**Pilar:…………………. So I was busy**

**Iroh: Yo Pilar**

**Pilar: What's up Iroh?**

**Iroh: Ready to kill Karu?**

**Katara: More anime killing's?**

**Pilar: It was a request from a friend of mine. **

**Sokka: Is that why we're in a middle of a desert all of a sudden, with Kenshen?**

**Pilar: Yes. (Karu is looking for Kenshen in the middle of a valley, but apparently lost. She yells.)**

**Karu: KENSHIN! (a avenlench of rocks comes at her) AHHHH! SAVE ME!**

**Kenshin: What was that noise? **

**Karu: It's okay, I'm still alive! Thank god, none of the rocks got to me!**

**Pilar: Damit! **

**Spooky Mitsuko: What the hell? I thought you were going to kill her.**

**Pilar: We're trying! Iroh, we're gonna need some big guns!**

**Zuko: What? (Pilar and Iroh get out some levers and buttons for dinomites.)**

**Iroh: Silly rabit**

**Pilar: Trix are for kids (we push buttons, and explosions are made and rocks defiantly fall on Karu this time)**

**Zuko: Um… that was freaky. Enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko slowly woke up. The night with the pirates has left him with ach's and pains, along with a throbbing arm. Hungry, he got up, and started to look around for, well anything. The sun was just on the horizon of the mountains, giving the sun a red glow. Zuko felt some comfort in the mornings at sunrise. It was like the world was being reborn, a new day just waiting to come with another day and another chance to capture the Avatar.

But, today he wasn't supposed to capture the Avatar. In fact, the Avatar was sleeping on the bison, along with his two friends, Ping and of course his uncle. Zuko lightly touched his head, where his wound used to be when he saved Ping and the baby from the fire. _This kid is going to get me killed! First my head, neck, arm, I wonder if I will be able to get him home before I get killed by some other enemy._

Zuko, reminded by his stomach, tore his eyes away from the sun, and started look in the forest leaving the others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he?" Sokka demanded as he looked for Zuko.

"Where's who?" Aang yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, Mr. Sunshine?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Zuko? I'm not sure." Aang said ignoring Sokka's sarcasism. "Maybe he went to the bathroom…"

"Looking for me?" A voice called out and Zuko came out of the forest, holding a long stick over his shoulder with something wiggling at the end of the stick.

"What were you doing? Trying to capture us?" Sokka accused. Zuko just shrugged it off. He didn't have to explain how he was trying to fish to this peasant. He was thinking of sharing it, but no way. This little fish that his finger was longer is going to be his!

"Were you fishing?" Sokka asked, noticing the pathetic little fish.

"Would you guys stop being so loud?" A voice called out from one of the blue sleeping bags. Katara emerged, her hair messily around her face, as she had a look of pain.

"How are you feeling Katara?" Aang asked using air bending to lightly walk to her.

"Aang, you have to stop stomping around!" Katara complained as she dove back into her comfort of her sleeping bag.

"Looks like someone had too much rum last night." Iroh commented, lighly poking Katara. "Seems like you have a hang over."

"Great! Dad told me to look out for you, and I let you get drunk!" Sokka exclaimed. "I mean, I can handle you fighting the fire benders and everything, but you getting drunk with a fire bender!"

"What happened?" Katara said ignoring her brother rubbing her temples. "Everything is so fuzzy and dizzy. I don't feel so good…"

"And that's what we call, a hang over." Iroh explained giving Katara some tea.

"Where did that tea come from?" Zuko asked. Iroh just smiled but changed the subject.

"You were very funny." Iroh said.

"Did I say something, because I really can't remember leaving the ship…" Katara asked, her brows furrowed trying to remember.

"Well, you did call my nephew Zuko cute." Iroh replied and chuckling to seeing Katara's horrified reaction, "and sexy."

"I said what? Oh no, now I think I'm really going to puke!" Katara said quickly as she jumped from her sleeping bag, and rushed over to a nearby bush. Zuko raised his eyebrow, as he noticed his Uncle was staring at him funny.

"Uncle?" Zuko said threatening. He was in no mood to have his Uncle pull some sort of embarrassing scheme.

"What?" Iroh replied innocently. "Just because an old man notices that there could be a chance for a couple-"

"Uncle, just stop. I'm in no mood or have time to find 'love'." Zuko scolded to his Uncle in a commanding voice. Iroh was about to speak. "No!" Zuko cut him off. Iroh folded his arms and gave a little pout.

Katara came back still holding her stomach. Her hair was now combed and she looked less green.

"We should get going. If we keep walking north east, without stops, we could get there in maybe two days or less." Sokka announced looking at the map. "Of course, after breakfast."

"Well, I caught a fish this morning and-"

"What fish?" Iroh asked as he noticed the long stick empty.

"What?" Zuko cried out. "Where could it have gone?"

"I think I know where." Aang said slowly.

"What?" Zuko demanded. Aang pointed to Momo holding the half eaten tiny fish that Zuko caught with his bare hands and a sharp stick.

"YOU! YOU STUPID LITTLE MONKEY. I SHOULD JUST EAT YOU!" Zuko yelled, taking his dao out.

"Zuko! You're getting angry over a lemur. And besides, that fish wouldn't fill anyone." Iroh reasoned, as Zuko slowly calmed down.

"You're right. But we need food. The pirates took our food supply." Zuko said ignoring his loud stomach grumbling. Unfortantly, he and Aang didn't get to eat anything.

"I don't know why you're complaining…" Sokka said.

"Gee, I wonder? Was it becuase you were stuffing your big mouth with food while you let your sister get drunk!" Zuko snapped.

"That's it! I had enough of you!" Sokka shouted getting his boomerang, and took a fighting stance. Zuko followed in suite.

"Stop this! If you won't put fighting aside for peace, then put it aside for the boy!" Iroh advised stepping in between them.

"Iroh's right." Aang said joining in. "We have to work together. Fighting's not going to make us go any faster to find Ping's family."

Zuko and Sokka slowly went out of their fighting stances when they saw Ping's eyes start to water.

"Fine," they both huffed and continued walking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five hours later…

"How are we doing, Avatar?" Zuko asked as he approached Aang with the map. Aang was marking up something with a pen he found at the pirate ship.

"uhhh…" Aang answered.

"Yeah, Aang. Are we there yet?" Sokka asked. "My feet are about to fall off."

"Would you stop complaining?" Katara mumbled as she held her head. She still had the effects of hangover, and walking was not helping. And neither was Sokka.

"What? That's my job! To be the over protective brother, warrior, smart, sarcastic, food/meat lover, idea guy." Sokka explained.

"Smart? Warrior? Maybe the rest is true, but my baby sister could fry you easily." Zuko smirked, carrying Ping on his shoulders again.

"Who is also a prodigy." Iroh added.

"You shouldn't be insulting one of the members of Team Avatar!" Sokka announced.

"We have a name?" Katara asked weakly. Zuko shook his head. "I don't know Sokka…"

"Or how about, The Boomerang Gang!" Sokka pulled out his boomerang. "And it's got Aang in it…"

"That does sound pretty cool…" Aang said thinking.

"No way am I telling my crew that we have to catch the Boomerang Gang. Think up a better name." Zuko critized.

"Aang?" Katara called out. "Where are we?" Katara asked trying to see the map, and to hopefully not hear Sokka and Zuko's argument.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Aang answered looking at the map.

"What?" Sokka cried out, just hearing Aang's answer. Sokka grabbed the map and tried to read it through Aang's messy lines. "What did you do Aang? I can't even tell where we are on the map!"

"This is complicated…" Zuko said looking at the map with Sokka, trying to deciper Aang's marks. "You are truly a master of evading and maneuvering…"

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh said. He took the map, and flipped it around, to make it right side up. There was a moment of silence where they just realized their own stupidity.

"Wait a minute, you never had an idea where you were going?" Zuko exclaimed getting angry.

"Well, it is a good maneuvering technique!" Aang said smiling nerviously.

"I think I know where we are. We just have to take this short cut through the forest and we should be there in about…less than a day!" Sokka explained.

"Wait a minute, we can't take a short cut! We're going to get lost, or attacked!" Zuko said.

"Great! We can spend more time together, without food!" Sokka said sarcastically. Zuko went over this in his mind. Even if he could put up with this fool, they still need food.

"Fine!" Zuko huffed, and the group followed Sokka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not long after where they were deep within the woods, with Katara moaning every now and then. Ping was being entertained by Aang, who never got old of the marbles flying in the air trick. Zuko kept an eye on both of them. Aang offered Zuko to take a break of carrying the boy. At first he refused, but the pain on his arm increased. Zuko rubbed massaged his arm a bit, and continued on looking to see what everyone else was doing besides walking.

Aang was entertaining Ping, Sokka was buried in the map, Katara was dizzly making her way, and Iroh was humming a sweet little tune. Zuko heard a soft noise. He stopped.

"Did you hear something?" Zuko asked quietly. Everyone stopped. In Zuko's experience out in the world or wilderness, you have to be on guard, even if it's a soft noise.

"I didn't hear any-" A arrow just narrowly missed Aang. They were being ambushed from the trees. Katara automatically unplugged her jug, and made motions with her hands, but she was too dizzy, and the concentrating only gave her a headache. The water fell limply to the ground.

Zuko felt a swush, as he and his uncle jumped out of the way of a cage falling from the sky. _I'm not going to get captured this time!_ But unfortantely, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Ping got captured under a huge bar cage.

"They were just traps!" Sokka said, picking up the arrow.

"Not again!" Iroh said looking at them from the outside. Aang tried using his airbending while Katara tried concentrating. Water slowly rose to Katara's command.

"Hey, my headach's going away!" Katara said, while she moved into stance and made a whip at the bars. Except, it accidently went in the wrong direction at Sokka.

"Ouch!" Sokka cried out.

"How come you never thought to capture the Avatar in a cage?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"You're right Uncle! This is so much easier, we should defiantly try this." Zuko agreed smirking.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sokka said, as Zuko peered into the cage.

"Someone's coming." Aang whispered. Zuko and Iroh quickly hid behind a tree.

"Well, Katara didn't expect you to come here…" Jet drawled.

"Looks like we're not going to have lunch." Iroh said sadly.

"We're still going to have lunch Uncle. Come on, let's go." Zuko unsheathed his Dao, and prepared to attack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Pilar:** **I want to thank LORD-BIG-DOGGIE, Livexthexmagic, blackpelt7, FireChildSlytherin5, Lionessmon, storm-of-insanity, SlytherinPrincess09, Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate, American-Idiot14, and WhiteInnocence for all of their reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! It's been a crazy year. Junior year is hard. A lot of work and tests. So don't be disappointed if I don't update in a while, because even though I love this show and I love writing, I gotta keep up my grades if I want to continue. That's mostly my mom talking…but anyway, the long awaited chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey you!" Zuko shouted as he drew his weapon out. Zuko eyed the two oddly shaped weapons the spiky hair teenage boy had. It seemed to be two metal pieces with a hook at the ends. Zuko felt apprehension as he wished he had his second Dao with him.

"And who would you be?" Jet asked.

"None of your business. Just let them go, and we will be on our way." Zuko demanded. In the background Iroh crept up to the bars, and quietly fire bended one of the bars. The bar grew red hot, and started to steam.

"So you have a new boyfriend?" Jet asked Katara not taking his eyes off of Zuko.

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Zuko screamed, and everyone stared in an awkward silence.

"Okay…" Aang whispered his eyebrows high in the air.

"And who are you?" Zuko asked Jet warily.

"I'm Jet, a freedom fighter from the leaves," Jet cryptically replied.

"Who lives in a tree house, drowns innocent people and beats up old men." Sokka sarcastically spoke out.

"You still don't understand, do you Sokka?" Jet turned to him. "You have forgotten, haven't you? You have forgotten that they taken your mother away. Just _killed_ her like some animal…Hey old man, get away from them!" Iroh looked up; he had just almost finished melting one of the bars. Iroh just smiled and gave a little wave. "You're a fire bender!" Jet screamed in realization. Jet started to sprint towards Iroh, swinging his swords dangerously until Zuko moved in front of Iroh.

"If you want the Avatar, you'll just have to go through me." Zuko's weapon was pointing at Jet and his freehand towards the Avatar.

"Then it's my pleasure," Jet smirked and he sprinted towards Zuko. Zuko made his Dao spin in front of him, blocking the double attacks. Due to honor, Zuko didn't use his fire bending against Jet.

One of Jet's swords made a jab at his face, and Zuko turned his waist and blocked the attack with his forearm. At the last second, he grabbed Jet's metal weapon and punched Jet in the face with the end of the handle of his Dao. Jet fell back hard, while spitting out blood. Zuko went back into fighting stance, waiting for Jet to get back up. _If only I had two daos, then this could be over soon. Uncle better hurry."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh hurriedly went back to melting the metal, as he heard his nephew fighting in the background. _I'm getting too old for this…_ Iroh thought. He always thought that these years of his life were supposed to be full of nothing but grandchildren, peace, quiet, tea and rest. _Hopefully I'll get grandnephews or nieces_

"This is taking too long!" Sokka exclaimed. "Katara, can you bend some water onto that metal where Iroh is melting it?"

"Yeah" Katara unplugged her waterskin.

"Wait! Just to make sure you're not still in a hang over" Sokka said. He went behind Aang, using him as a shield while Katara gave him a pathetic look. "Okay, you can go now." Katara moved her hands slowly with skill, as the water was splashed onto the hot red metal bars. The bar hissed and steamed when the water made contact. The red color slowly fading away. "Good, it should be rusted now. Aang, can you use airbending to slice the bar?"

"I'll try," Aang breathed in and swung his arm across his body forcing the air to slice through the metal bar.

"One more time!" Sokka commanded. The second time did the trick, but the bar stood still.

"We may have cut it, but we still have to bend the bar to get out." Katara said, trying to move the metal.

"If I may?" Iroh said. He walked briskly away, leaving Aang, Katara, Sokka and Ping in the cage, but returned with Appa.

"Appa! You gotta get us out boy!" Aang said.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Sokka asked out loud, trying to get his body through the bars of the cage. But unfortunately, only his head was able to make it. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud scream.

"Zuko!" Ping screamed.

Zuko took a hit from Jet, and went flying back on the ground. Jet smirked and walked toward Zuko for the final blow. Zuko was not moving; his face looking up at the sky and his eyes closed.

"Come on, get up!" Aang cheered.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried out.

"Sorry, but it seems that you no match for me." Said Jet, "Now let's finish this- Ow! You little brat!"

It seemed that, seeing Zuko in danger, Ping decided to help him by biting hard on Jets leg. Because of Ping's size, Ping easily got out of the cage through the bars that Iroh made unnoticed.

Jet scooped up Ping and held him by the scruff. "You're going to pay for that…"

"Please Jet; he's just a little kid. Don't hurt him!" Katara pleaded. Ping started to make whimpering noises.

"Zuko!" Ping cried out.

"Shut up!" Jet shouted at Ping who started to scream from the pain of being held too tight.

But at that moment, Zuko opened his eyes and a wave of power washed over him. Zuko kicked his legs over him, forcing his body to spin and lift off the ground. Flames exploded out of him as his landed on the ground, breathing hard, but not from exhaustion.

"Let him go," Zuko growled, and Jet's eyes widen in fear, but then narrowed into hate.

"Make me." Jet growled back. Zuko sprinted towards Jet leaving a trail of fire behind him. Zuko jumped and did a flying side kick right into Jet's chest. Ping fell to the ground with a hard thump, and Jet went unconscious before he even hit the ground. Zuko approached Jet cautiously while he looked through Jet's pockets. After the third pocket a jingle of keys sounded as Zuko found the keys to the jail. Zuko and Ping quickly went to the cage that imprisoned their "friends". Zuko unlocked the door to the cage.

"Do you see what happens when you don't listen to me?" Zuko questioned Aang, Katara, and Sokka who just ignored Zuko and was just happy to escape.

"All that work for nothing!" Sokka cried out. Appa was just about to ram into the cage when Aang called him off.

They were about to leave when Zuko thought of something. "Wait a minute. How many people live at this tree house?"

"I don't know. A lot I guess…" Aang answered scratching his head.

"What's your point?" Katara asked.

"Well, when there are people there are supplies." Zuko explained.

"Where there are supplies there's food!" Sokka happily cried out.

"When there's food, there's tea!" Iroh said delighted.

"And a bathroom!" Aang said out loud. Everyone stared. "Uh yeah, I forgot to mention that. I really, really, really got to go."

"Wait a minute people! We're getting sidetracked, again." Sokka announced.

"I thought you would be the one to agree." Katara said surprised.

"Jet's hideout is full of Jet's friends! They'll probably capture us or-"

"Give us a nice big juicy stake," Katara suggested. A smirk appeared on her face as she saw her brother give a slight drool. "Come on Sokka, we'll leave before we get in trouble." Katara tried to convince as she started to lead the group toward the tree house.

"When have we ever left before we got in trouble?" Sokka screeched wondering when anyone will listen to him. With a defeated sigh, Sokka started to follow them. Appa passed Sokka with a moan. "Yeah, I hate them too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sokka slow down, you're going to choke!" Aang warned as he watched Sokka attempting to stuff two loaves of bread, a piece of meat, and rice all down his throat at the same time.

"Iawa beeaf fioaaannn." Sokka muffled, but instead of a witty comeback, mashed food was coming out of Sokka's mouth.

"Ewe! Sokka!" Katara screeched looking away from disturbing sight of mashed food.

Zuko appeared into the room quietly. A sack was over his shoulders filled with food, and supplies. He sat down next to his uncle who was having a nice cup of tea; enjoying the view that the tree house gave over the leaves

"You're going to steal all of that food, Zuko?" Katara questioned eyeing the burlap of food sitting next to Zuko.

"You call it stealing, I call it improvising." Zuko gave a little tap on the food. "We need food and supplies anyway; this is no time to be nice."

"What happed to everyone?" Aang asked out loud peeking outside the door for the umpteenth time. Sokka, finally able to swallow his food spoke.

"Don't worry Aang; we checked the tree house well. Everyone's gone."

"Still…" Aang said as he settled his gaze out the window the sun setting behind the trees illuminating the red leaves. Katara remained quiet; she quietly stood up and went to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." And with that she left the room.

"Is she okay?" Iroh asked concerned.

"Oh, she's just crying about her ex boyfriend," Sokka answered picking at his teeth.

"Someone should talk to her." Iroh said.

"Like who?" Zuko asked. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Well she won't talk to me…" Aang started.

"No way is he going near my sister!" Sokka cried out.

"What? What are you three talking about?" Zuko demanded, not sure where this was going.

"He's just going to talk to her." Iroh tried to convince Sokka.

"No way!"

"Please!"

"What is going on?" Zuko yelled, but before he knew what was happening, he was being pushed out of the room, outside by Iroh.

"Tell her that I'm single!" Aang whispered to Zuko.

"What?" Zuko said shocked.

"Um… tell her that she can always…come to me…to talk…" Aang said.

"And give her this!" Iroh handed him a cup of tea before slamming the door closed.

Zuko stood outside staring blankly at Katara. Tears streaked her cheeks lightly, her blue eyes shining even more beautifully. Zuko, not knowing what to do, cleared his throat. Katara rubbed her eyes before facing him, her back snapped straight like a board.

"Uh… here," Zuko gave Katara the tea quickly.

"What's this for?" Katara said, gingerly tasting it.

"To make…you feel better." Zuko said uncertainly. He never understood how hot water tea leaves would make a person feel better.

"Thanks…" Katara looked back out to the leaves.

"So… this Jet guy must have been something huh." Zuko said scratching his head, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah…" Katara said distantly.

"So, what he do? Did he break up with you or something?" Zuko asked, but was answered with a whip of hot water. Katara growled at Zuko holding a now empty cup of tea.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes!" Katara yelled and stomped away while Zuko gave an angry growl as he tried to dry himself of the hot now cooling tea.

"How did it go?" Iroh asked peeking out the door.

"I'll never understand them, and I'll always hate them!" Zuko shouted as he walked in the opposite direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Zuko: You forgot to tell them that you don't own the show**

**Pilar: I don't need to tell them. They knew for 16 chapters**

**Iroh: Yo homeslice, we got a problem**

**Pilar: What?**

**Toph: What the hell? When do I come in?**

**Pilar: You're not in it. This story ends before the second season starts**

**Toph: Don't make me mad**

**Pilar: Are you threatening me?**

**Toph: Yeah!**

**Pilar: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Toph: Hey! Get back here! (Pilar starts running away from computer screen)**


End file.
